Kick in the heart
by Lifesamemistakes
Summary: What would happen if Will left Salem after the wedding and came back 20 years later? A WilSon story even if it begins with angst... *First fic* Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave it so here it is.**

**This is my first fanfic ever and English is not my maternal language so I hope it will be okay and you'll like it. **

**(Oh and in this story, Will and Sonny have the same age)**

**SONNY POV**

20 years ago I was happy, I had everything. My business was doing very good, I got along with my whole family almost perfectly, my friends were awesome and I had the best boyfriend a boy could ask for. Will and I were the definition of the happy couple. But everything changed on Gaby's wedding day when these words resounded from Will's mouth "Nick is not the baby's father, I am". That day my heart broke completely: my boyfriend was going to be a father and he never told me. Sure Will didn't cheat on me but he lied to me by not telling me anything for 5 months. I remember leaving the church with the envy to punch pretty much everything on my way. After this disaster, I haven't talked to Will nor seen him for 2 weeks until the day he came at Common grounds begging me to forgive him. But I pushed him away. Since then I just heard news about him from Abigail or Chad. Someday I learnt that he won full custody of his daughter thanks to Chad and his knowledge of Gabi's involvement in Melanie's kidnapping. Gaby was sent in jail along with Nick who was accused of complicity. But unfortunately Chad was also sent to prison for breaking the contract he made with them. Will was now alone in his daughter's life and I never saw him after that. When I asked Sami where he was, she told me that he left town with his daughter and he wasn't coming back. My heart was shattered this day because of me pushing him away; he left without telling me goodbye. I've never heard about him again until now…

20 years later…

Saturday afternoon was always synonym of rush at the coffeehouse. 15 years ago, when Chad came back, the two friends changed some things in the organization. Common Ground was no longer just a coffeehouse but it was also an event room. People can now rent CG for wedding receptions; anniversaries…They even changed the name to "The Proud" and renovated the inside and the outside. Now they were juggling between customers, coffees and calls for renting. But today was pretty calm compared to others Saturdays. Usually 5 barista were needed plus Chad and Sonny. Today Chad wasn't there and two barista were at the counter so Sonny took the occasion to call his hubby Mason.

Mason: Hi honey! How is work today?

Sonny: Strangely, it's calm. I have only 4 people in here and no calls.

Mason: Oh that's why you're calling me…

Sonny: Hey, shut up!

Mason: I'm kidding. But you have to admit that in the 10 years we were married, I can count on my two hands the times you called me on a Saturday at 4pm.

Sonny: Okay I admit it's true. It's just… I missed your voice, no, I miss you!

Mason: I miss you too. I'm coming back next Friday. I'll make it up to you!

Sonny: Is that a promise?

Mason: It definitely is. I have to go, my next meeting is in 5 minutes and I have to get everything ready. I love you Son!

Sonny: I love you too, bye!

As Sonny got back to work, he began to think about his life 11 years ago before he met Mason. At the time he was trying to get over his break up with Will. Right after Will left, Sonny began to collect the one night stands, never committing to any relationship. Nobody could recognize him anymore; he became irritable and rude to everybody. The young nice boy was becoming quite a jerk in the romantic area. He constantly gave lame excuses to why he didn't want to see the guy again. And for the majority of his family and friends Will Horton was to blame. But everything changed for the better when he met Mason…

11 years ago

_Sonny: Don't forget your belt next to the bed before you leave!_

_Mason: You want me to leave like this?_

_Sonny: Yeah of course! What were you expecting? A romantic wake up with a breakfast in bed with little roses? Not going to happen with me…_

_Mason: But…_

_Sonny: No buts! Now please leave! _

_Mason: Oooh I see! You're the kind of man who, let me guess, suffered from a very bad break up and who is now taking his anger on the men he finds himself sleeping with. I'm sure I'm not far from the truth_

_Sonny (with sarcasm): Yeah! You're the best, you looked right through me. Happy? Now get the hell out of here…_

_Mason: Obviously the man who broke your heart made a very good job! If you want, you can talk to me! I know we don't know each other but if you want I can help you…_

_Sonny: WHY? Why do you care? It's not like I was nice to you so why do you want to help me?_

_Mason: I really don't know but I want to help you. Please say you accept to see me tomorrow at noon, please please!_

_Sonny: hum… okay. Oh and I'm sorry._

_Mason: It's okay. I will leave you and I'll see you tomorrow in the town square? Oh and by the way, this night was great!_

_Sonny (blushing): Yeah it was… Wait!_

_Before Mason got the time to close the door, Sonny was already beside him. He cupped Mason's face between his hands and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss_

_Sonny: Thank you Mason._

_Mason (smiling): See you tomorrow…_

_Mason put a quick little peck on Sonny's lips and left him standing in the doorway giggling, little butterflies in his stomach._

So Sonny and Mason met the next day. They talked a lot about Mason's life, Sonny not wanting to talk about him. It took time to Sonny to trust and open up to Mason but he finally did on their 8th date. He told him everything about his story with Will, how his first love hurt him by constantly lying and how he left without giving any news even to his own family. Nobody in town knew what his daughter's name was, where they lived, how they were and everybody was worried. He thought about how his life drastically changed with Mason. He became his old self, the smiling and nice young man that everybody loved. Mason was automatically praised by all the Kiriakis who couldn't be more grateful.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lauren, his barista, who told him that a young woman wanted to talk to the manager. Sonny took his apron off and walked to the woman in question. She was a young dark-haired beauty with sparkling blue eyes.

Sonny: Hello, can I help you?

The woman: Yes. Is the place free for a wedding reception in 1 month?

Sonny: Let me check the schedule… hum hum …Yes in 1 month, the place is free!

The woman (smiling): Great! So I would like to rent it!

Sonny: Of course! What name can I write on the paper?

The woman: Arianna Grace Jonas


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonny: Jonas? As in Doctor Daniel Jonas?

Arianna: Yes. He's my father-in-law. I married his son Parker Jonas 1 month ago. You know them?

Sonny: Yeah of course I know them. They already lived here when I moved to Salem 21 years ago. But I thought Parker was in Law School in New York?!

Arianna: Oh he still is. We met there 2 years ago.

Sonny: That's sweet! How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking… It's just I love to get to know the couples who want to rent my place.

Arianna: I don't mind at all. But you're sure you don't have anything more interesting to do? I don't want to disturb your business

Sonny: Don't worry, you don't! You don't disturb anything, I have the counter covered and there's hardly 5 customers in here. And to tell you the truth, talking about that kind of stuff helps me to understand the couple for them to have a decoration that corresponds to them. So please let's sit down…

Arianna: Okay. So don't laugh because Parker and I, we met in the most cliché way of all…

_2 years ago_

_Arianna had just moved in New York and she was running awfully late for the first class of her first day in college. She was a brilliant student and usually she was never late. But she no longer had her dad to wake her up in the morning; living with your loving father definitely had its perks. She missed him a lot. But she had a dream: to become an actress on Broadway and if she wanted to achieve this dream, she had to leave Atlanta, her dad and her home to enter the prestigious Juilliard School. And she didn't want to be kicked out on her first day for being late. _

_She hurriedly got out of her tiny apartment and ran to the nearest coffeehouse. She groaned when she saw the queue in the shop. Unfortunately she didn't pay attention to the man who was coming out and she bumped into him pretty violently, spilling all his coffee on his white shirt._

_Arianna: Oh my god! I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry…_

_The man didn't even have the time to answer that she was already taking some napkins and was trying to clean the shirt but it only made it dirtier. _

_Arianna (stressed): Okay I think I'm going to stop because it's worse. I'm so sorry._

_The man: It's okay… I have change in my bag. It can happen._

_She finally raised her head to look into bright green eyes. She became speechless and couldn't move anymore as she was mesmerized by his gorgeous face._

_The man: Hello? Still here?_

_Arianna: …Oh sorry! (Looking again at the shirt) I can't believe I spilled your coffee on you…_

_The man: Hey it's no problem! I know how you can make it up to me!_

_Arianna: How?_

_The man: Give me your number and we can meet on a date? How does it sound? By the way, my name is Parker, Parker Jonas._

_Arianna: I'm Arianna Horton. And if it's the way to make you forgive me, then here's my number. _

_She took Parker's phone and tapped her number on it before calling her own cell phone to have his number too. She couldn't believe that she was flirting with a god like him…_

Back to present

Arianna: Hey I told not to laugh!

Sonny: Sorry, it's just… You're right, it's really a cliché but it's cute. Did you manage to go to school in time?

Arianna: Yeah it was short but I managed. And we met again 3 days later on an official date and he was so sweet and kind. We never left each other after.

Sonny: That is so sweet. Let me ask you something but don't take offense okay? You seem pretty young to already be married! What made you jump into that commitment? You have your whole life ahead of you. What didn't you wait?

Arianna (laughing): You sound like my dad when he found out. Yes to answer your question, I'm young, I'm 20 years old and no I'm not pregnant… I say that because every time I tell someone I'm married, it's the thing they ask. But seriously have you ever been in love? Because for me, meeting Parker was love at first sight, it was meant to be. I had the best 2 years of my entire life with him and we didn't want to wait more time.

Sonny: Believe me I know what you're talking about. I experienced myself love at first sight with my first love but unfortunately it didn't work out.

Arianna: What happened?

Sonny: I'd rather not talk about it. It happened 20 years ago and it's still to get over with.

Arianna: Sorry. (Looking at his finger) But I see you're married so you found someone!

Sonny: Yes but we never forget our first love. Even if I'm happy and blooming in my married life, I still miss him and I always will.

Arianna: Him? You're gay?

Sonny (on a defensive tone): Yes. Is that a problem for you?

Arianna: No, no of course not. My father is gay too. So I don't' have any problem with that.

Sonny: Nice! And where is he?

Arianna: He should be here in 30 minutes.

Sonny: So you have the time to tell me about your wedding!

Arianna: There's not much to say. We couldn't wait anymore so we jumped and we got married on New York with just my maid of honor and his best man.

Sonny: My guess is your families were not very happy with that.

Arianna: Yeah your guess is right. They weren't thrilled but when we explained that we couldn't wait because we loved each other so much, they understood or at least they made it look like they understood. Parker's side wanted to celebrate with us and that's why I'm here. And my father was happy for me but I don't know why, I saw sadness in his eyes as if he was depressed about something. Okay it's weird because I'm opening up to you but I don't know you, I don't even know your name.

Sonny: I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Jackson Samuels-Kiriakis but everybody call me Sonny.

Arianna: It was nice to meet you. I can't wait for you to meet my father. He decided to move back here because apparently our whole family live in Salem, I'm going to meet them all for the first time. He's supposed to meet me here. Maybe you two could become friends.

Sonny: Yeah maybe! When is he supposed to arrive?

Arianna: I don't know, he is supposed to be here… (Looking towards the door) Oh here he is!

She quickly got up from her chair and ran towards her father while Sonny was slowly turning his head. Suddenly he stopped, unable to move anymore; tense; mouth wide open; shock, anger and hurt written all over his face. Brown eyes met blue they haven't seen in 20 years…

Sonny (in a whisper) : Will…

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or simply read these chapters. Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**The next chapters will be more interesting (or at least I hope so) :)**

**Please review, good or bad I take everything :D**

**Marie Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: Fat italics sentences are for the character's thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sonny (in a whisper): Will…

Will was as shocked as Sonny. He stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move or to speak. Coming to Salem was already hard enough because he was sure his whole family was mad at him for hiding himself and his daughter during 20 years. If it wasn't for Arianna meeting in New York someone from Salem, he would have never come back _**(What were the chances really?)**_. The memories of the moments he had with Sonny were so beautiful that they were painful. Now he was forced to move back here at least for one month because of the wedding reception's planning. He decided that after the reception he would be free to take a fresh start in his life and move somewhere else. That's why he quit his job; being the chief of a selling department could be very boring after 15 years. When Arianna told him that she was going to plan her reception in a club named "The Proud" and that there wasn't Common Ground anymore, he figured he could come without the risk to run into Sonny. And here he was face to face with him 20 years after their brutal break-up.

**_Will: Sonny is even more stunning now than 20 years ago. He has the same brown gorgeous eyes full of life (Today they are full of surprise too.), the same lips I considered as the goddesses of kisses and his hair now grizzled made him sexier…_**

Arianna: Dad? Hello?

Will: Sorry, hi honey… (he kissed her on the cheek)

Arianna: Dad, this is Jackson Samuels-Kiriakis but you can call him Sonny, Sonny this is my dad William Horton but call him Will… (Her phone rang) Oh sorry I have to get this, it's Parker. I leave you two to talk.

Will: Hum… (In a whisper) No please… Okay.

She walked out the door and an awkward silence took place between the two men who were still staring at each other. Sonny finally broke the silence.

Sonny: So this is your daughter, Arianna? She's very nice and so pretty.

Will: Thank you… Okay I know this is going to be very awkward between us so if you don't want to organize Ari's reception, I would totally understand and we would find somewhere else. Don't feel obligated to do that if you don't want to.

Sonny: Will Stop the rambling… I said she could rent the place, so she can rent the place.

Will: It's just she asked me to help her during all the steps so we are going to see each other every day and I think I'm not your favorite person…

Sonny: You think? Wow… You're very insightful! You left town without telling me and you didn't give news for 20 years…

Will: Okay let's sit down because I think we need to talk, please…

They went to sit at the further table, face to face, keeping distance between them.

Will: So you're mad at me because I didn't tell you I was leaving?

Sonny: What do you think? Someday you learn that the man you love with all your heart is gone without telling where and when he was coming back, how would you react?

Will: That's totally unfair what you're saying! I recall you dumped me. Okay I know it was totally my fault, I lied to you. But then I begged you to forgive me, I tried to explain everything but you never let me. I thought you hated me. So I ran from my problems because I didn't want to raise my daughter being a depressed father. Because that's what I would have been staying in Salem.

Sonny: I was hurt at the time. I was trying to get over with the fact that you kept the truth from me. If you gave me a little bit more time, it would have been different.

Will: I don't think so. You were already moving on with him…

Sonny: Who?

Will: I don't remember his name…

Sonny: You're lying! You remember exactly who he was; I know it's not something you would have forgotten…

Will had forgotten that Sonny had always a way to discover if he was unwell, lying or pretending. It was something that he never found again with another person. Nobody else (except Arianna) could read through him like Sonny did and it was something he missed awfully.

Will: Fine, it was Brian. You were moving on with Brian…

Sonny: What? Never! I never got involved with Brian.

Will: It's not what I saw. I saw you two kissing passionately one night and it's that night I decided to avoid you and leave Salem once my girl would be born.

Sonny: But…

Will: It doesn't matter anymore. You don't owe me one explanation. I was stupid for not wanting to talk to you more but I guess it's for the best now. I see that you're married…

Sonny was feeling embarrassed to talk about Mason with Will. Maybe because he knew deep inside of him that he was still in love with Will even after 20 years apart, no he couldn't afford himself to have thoughts like that. Of course he was happy with Mason but he knew something was always missing.

Sonny: Yes, his name is Mason Samuels. He's a scientist at the hospital. We have been married for 10 years.

Will: Wow… He's a lucky guy._ (__**And I could have been this lucky guy if I haven't screwed everything up.) **_You're happy?

Sonny: Yes I am. What about you?

Will: I'd rather not talk about it for now please… _**(I'm not ready to tell him that my life kind ok sucks right now)**_ Can I ask you something?

Sonny: Of course!

Will: I know we still have a LOT to talk about and we have a lot of history together but I'm mainly here for my daughter's reception. I was hoping we could be friends again. I want her to have everything she wants and as I'm going to help her plan everything, that means we're going to see each other a lot in the next month. So can we get along? (Presenting his hands for a handshake) Peace?

Sonny: Yeah absolutely!

They shook their hand and like 20 years ago, they felt the same electricity running through their veins and bodies. They stared into each other's eyes, their hands still intertwined. Their handshake lasted a lot more than what is needed usually and finally they let go of the other.

Will: So you changed Common Grounds? Can I ask you where the restrooms are?

Sonny: Yeah of course. It's on the left at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Will needed to get away from here for some minutes. Being so close to Sonny (even if they kept distance between them), was a torture.

**_Will: How am I going to act around him now? He moved on, of course he did! What was I expecting? That he was waiting for me for 20 f*cking years? I'm so stupid! Why can't I move on too?_**

* * *

Sonny watched him walking away and somehow he began to think about all the moments he had with Will a long time ago; how they began fast friends, how he had to hide his feelings for him at the beginning.

**_Sonny: Oh my god, it's happening again! I should be hating him for what he did to me. Why can't I hate him? No you don't love him anymore, he's your friend and you are married now… Nothing can happen anymore, I don't love him, I love Mason! _**

He took his head in his hands and he began to bump very lightly his head on the table. He was still in his thoughts when Arianna entered the club and walked towards him

Arianna: Hey Sonny, I don't think the table has ever done something bad to you so why are you bumping it?

Sonny: Oh sorry! I was in my thoughts!

Arianna: Obviously! (Laughing) I didn't know my dad could have this effect on people… By the way, where is he?

Sonny: He's in the restroom.

Arianna: Okay. So what do you think? According to me I have the coolest dad on Earth! But I know he can be shy when he meets people for the first time!

Sonny: Actually, it's not the first time I meet him!

Arianna: Really?! When did you meet?

Sonny: 21 years ago... He was my love at first sight…

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note:Fat italics are still for character's thoughts_**

**Chapter 4**

Arianna: Wh… Wh… What? Dad was your first love? Wow…. I didn't see that coming… But when? Where? How? Why?

Sonny: (laughing lightly) Okay one question at a time please?

Arianna: Sorry, it's just the shock. So why did you guys break up?

Before Sonny could answer Arianna, Will was back in the room, now completely empty, and was walking towards them.

Will: What were you guys talking about?

Sonny: Oh Arianna was asking me…

Arianna: I was asking him about the future decorations of the room. And he was telling me how happy he was to help me and to host my reception. Right Sonny?

Sonny: (surprised) Hum hum… Right! I'm excited for you!

Will: Wow, thank you so much Sonny! I really appreciate what you're doing for my beautiful little girl!

Arianna: Dad stop please! I'm not a little girl anymore.

Will: Sorry honey, I'm just so proud of you. Okay… Actually Ari, we have to go. You must meet your grandma and the rest of the family and we have to find a hotel room. I just hope that your grandmother won't kill me… Sonny, see you soon for… The planning?

Sonny: Yeah, sure, no problem! See you two later!

Will & Ari: Bye

As they made their way to the door, Sonny walked towards his two barista who were busy wiping the counter and cleaning the remaining cups of coffee.

Sonny: Guys, you can all go home! Exceptionally we are going to close much earlier as there is no customer today. So you rest at home and you'll be here tomorrow in great shape **_(and so I can process what happened today…) _**I need a drink, something strong.

* * *

The car ride was silent, Will was trying not to lose themselves in Salem and Arianna was processing what she heard about her dad today. She knew perfectly well her dad to say that he was happy in his daily life but he missed the flame of passion in everything he was doing. Maybe that was it! Maybe that was this break-up 20 years ago that affected him so much that he lost interest in committing in relationships. **_(Sure he had some flings but never something serious; or at least from what I know about. Maybe that's why he's scared for me too) _**Will has always been supportive of her and Parker's relationship but he never forgot to be an overprotective father. The one thing she was sure about is she would confront him in the evening after their visit

Arianna: **_(Oh my god the visit! What'll happen if they don't like me?) _**Dad, I'm scared! Do you think our visit will go fine? I never saw them, what if they don't like me?

Will: Remember, if there is one person they will be mad at, it will be me! Everything will be fine; they are going to love you! Okay here we are! You can go first, I'll park the car. Don't be scared, after all they're your family.

She got out of the car and walked towards the mansion's big door. She hated first meetings; it always scared her to death. She knew the first impression was very important but it didn't stop from being clumsy or mute. It was just with Sonny that she felt at ease almost instantly.

Finally she stood in front of the doo, made up her mind and knocked. **_(Everything is going to be fine, they're not going bite, don't run away!) _**After what seemed like 2 hours, but in fact was 2 minutes, the door opened on a beautiful 50 years old blond woman.

Sami: Hello, can I help you?

Arianna: You are Samantha Brady- Dimera?

Sami: Yes that would be me. (Smiling) And you are?

Arianna: I'm Arianna Horton, your granddaughter

* * *

10 minutes later, Will was finally standing in the doorway being yelled at in the same time as being hugged very tightly by her mom. Tears of happiness were running down on Sami's cheeks, she couldn't let go of her son even if she was angry with him

Sami: What were you thinking? Leaving town for 20 years without giving any news?

Will: Please mom let me go; you're squeezing me to tight.

She let go of him and returned in the living room where Arianna was introducing herself to Johnny, Ally, Sydney and EJ. When Will's brother and sisters saw him, they stood up and went to hug their big brother.

Johnny: Wow Will, you're so old right now. How does it make you feel?

Will: Haha very funny Johnny! You're not bad yourself, how old are you now? 29 years old?

Johnny: If your brain can still do the math then you're okay, I guess.

Will: (sarcasm) I really missed little bro…

They spent 2 hours talking about what happened during the last 20 years, how Sami had remarried EJ, how Will's siblings were now either engaged either married. He learned that her grandma Marlena had left Salem to move in Europe and she was living a peaceful retreat over there. Arianna was introducing herself, she felt at ease around her family. She recounted how she met Parker; she talked about how was school; how she loved to paint or read; how was life without her daddy always with her and how she had become a coffee addict. This last topic engendered a new one concerning Will.

Sami: Speaking of coffees, Will, have you seen Sonny?

Arianna was 100% sure she saw her dad flinch hearing Sonny's name and she decided to answer for him.

Arianna: Actually, we saw him 3 hours ago. Didn't I tell you? It's at Sonny's place that we are organizing the wedding's reception!

Sami: Really?

Surprise was written all over Sami's face. She didn't expect the first person Will saw to be Sonny. Will's head was looking down. He was searching for a way to change the topics

Will: Yes I didn't know he renamed Common Grounds. Does anybody want something to drink? Because I want something…

He excused himself and went to the kitchen to pour him a glass of wine, then two, then three glasses while the others were still speaking.

Sydney: I thought it wouldn't be a hard topic anymore. I guess he's still suffering…

Arianna: What happened?

Ally: You don't know? Sonny and your dad were dating at a time. It was 21-20 years ago. They were so good together, I know I was young but I remember Will being so happy when he was with Sonny, happier than he has ever been. I think they stayed together for like 6 months and as we told me they were inseparable, but then…

Arianna: It happened 20 years ago you say? So they were happy but then…. I arrived! **_(Oh my god I'm the reason they broke up! I'm the one who broke my father). _**But I don't understand if Dad and Sonny were so happy, how was I conceived? Did my dad cheat on Sonny with my mom?

Sami: What? No of course not! Your father was totally and helplessly in love with Sonny, he would have never cheated on him…

They were so engrossed in the conversation that none of them were aware that Will was back in the room and that he heard everything.

Will: Okay guys, Ari and I have to leave if we want to find a hotel…

EJ: William, why don't you and your charming daughter stay here? We have plenty of room here and I'm sure your mother would want to know Ari a little bit more.

Arianna: Yes daddy please… Let's stay!

Will: Fine…

The butler was then called and asked to take their luggage and to put them in the rooms upstairs. He complied and led Will and Arianna to their room specifying that the diner would be server in a half hour. Will was resting, lying on the bed eyes closed when he heard a knock and footsteps entering the room then he felt the other side of the bed collapse. He turned his head and opened his eyes to look into the still-childish-but-so-serious eyes of Arianna.

Arianna: Dad, please talk to me! I know it's supposed to be the daughter who is supposed to talk about her heart's problems to her dad but I love you, please talk to me…I'm not a kid anymore.

Will stayed silent, looking at her, wondering how time could have flied so quickly.

Arianna: Okay you don't want to talk but please answer this: Am I the reason you and Sonny broke up?

Will: What? Of course not! It was me and my stupidity who caused us to break up. I heard you talk to your uncle and aunts, and toanswer you, I never cheated on Sonny. You were conceived before Sonny and I began dating. I never told him anything about my "encounter" with your mother and when he found out, he broke up. You were never the cause of our break up, me being a coward was... But now it's in the past, Sonny is happy with his husband and I'm going to plan your party with him as friends! The diner is going to be served, let's go!

Arianna: I'll follow in a minute!

Will got up and walked out the door to see if he could help set the table or do anything downstairs, leaving Arianna thinking.

Arianna: Okay, I might not be the reason you two broke up **_(even if I don't believe it)_** but I certainly want to be the reason you get back together... **_  
_**

_To be continued..._

**Thank you so very much for all you reviews, you are all so nice :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Will, Arianna and Sonny agreed to meet at The Proud for their first meeting which was as expected, awkward for the two men. Each one gave their idea about the music, the food, what type of service they wanted. The result was weird and not very harmonious.

On Tuesday, around 4pm, Sonny was busy wiping the tables when his phone went off, the screen announcing an unknown number calling.

Sonny: Hello, this is Sonny?

Arianna: Hi Sonny, it's Arianna. I wanted to know if you were still available for our meeting around 6pm.

Sonny: Sure, I have someone to cover my shift! Will your dad and Parker be here?

Arianna: Unfortunately, Parker still won't be here. He's supposed to arrive from New York in 2 days… But… my dad will be here.

Sonny: Hum… Okay great! So see you at 6pm.

Arianna: See you later!

He hang up his phone, put it in his pocket. He was tempted to put it on silent mode because it couldn't stop ringing every 10 minutes. He walked back to his office to do some paper work when his phone rang again

Sonny: Oh come on, why am I so popular today? Can't it stop just for a minute? (He put it on his ear without checking the ID of the caller) Hello, this is Sonny…

Mason: Hi honey, it's me! How are you?

Sonny: Mas'?! I'm fine, I didn't expect your call so early…

Mason: Wow, you really seem happy to talk to me. Do I need to call you back later?

Sonny: No I'm sorry. I'm so happy to hear your voice. It's just... I'm not having a really good day so far and I miss you so much!

Mason: I miss you too. What happened?

Sonny: Oh nothing really serious. One of the espresso machines broke, the ground is so slippery I almost fell, one customer refused to pay for his coffee **_(my ex/first love is back in town) _**and you're not here!

Mason: I wouldn't be so sure about that!

Sonny: What do you mean?

Mason: Turn around!

Sonny complied and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mason was here, in front of him, in the doorway, arms wide opened and a big smile on his face. Sonny's mouth fell in shock before regaining consciousness. He ran to him, completely forgetting the sliding ground and fell into his embrace.

Sonny: Oh my god! Mason, you're here, you're back! But why so early? Did something happen?

Mason: No nothing happened. My convention finished just earlier than planned and here I am 3 days earlier! SURPRISE

Sonny: It's a wonderful surprise!

Sonny was in Mason's arms, Mason peppering Sonny's neck with kisses before pulling away. He then cupped his face and placed a kiss on his lips. The kiss began tender and gentle but quickly became intense as Sonny was initiating the pressure, his tongue demanding entrance which Mason gave happily, opening his mouth and moaning into the kiss. They were so engrossed in the kiss and each other that they didn't hear Sonny's barista clearing their throats before laughing. Sonny pulled away and turned towards the disturbers.

Sonny: Hey, don't laugh at me! I haven't seen my husband for two long weeks.

Mason: Sonny why don't we go to your office so we can talk and catch up…

Lauren (Sonny's barista): Yeah why don't you guys go "talk" into your office!

Red-faced Sonny led Mason into the back office. While closing the door, Sonny felt two strong hands on his waist, hugging him from behind, pressing his back against Mason's chest. Sonny leaned into him humming, placing his head on his husband's shoulder giving him more space for Mason to place sweet kisses on his neck, his jawline then his ear where he began whispering.

Mason: I missed you so much, I love you and I want you!

Sonny immediately turned in his arms and pushed him against the couch where he lowered him slowly covering his body with his own and his face with kisses. Sonny slowly unbuttoned Mason's shirt planting kisses on every inch of skin unveiled by an undone button which caused Mason to moan lightly. Sonny couldn't wait to finally reconnect with his husband after 2 weeks of absence. But a tiny growing place in his mind was still occupied with thoughts of Will…

* * *

One hour later, totally spent, breathing heavily, Mason's head placed on Sonny's chest and a blanket covering them, they were talking about everything that happened while they were apart. Sonny told him that the club was doing benefits and that he worked a lot to keep his mind from thinking too much about him. But never once Will was mentioned. **_(I'll have the time to tell him later, he just got back). _**But deep inside he knew he had to come clean and tell him he met Will.

Mason told him how his convention in Boston went great, that everybody was happy about the discoveries he made in the chemistry area.

Mason: So I mixed every substance and it got me something really interesting and I was asked to study that in the lab. I'm so happy!

Sonny: I'm married to a genius!

Mason: Thanks! Oh and I ran into Drake.

Sonny: Really? Oh great Drake was here!

Mason: Okay I know you don't like him but you don't have to be jealous! Between him and me, it's over. It was over way before you and I met. Now he's just a friend!

Sonny: I know. It's just… You know what? Let's drop it!

Mason: Really? You don't want to have the last word? Every time we talk about him, you want to have the last word!

Sonny: Really! I trust you! **_(And I can't really say something since I'm hiding Will's presence, it would be unfair). _**I'm going to check on the girls in the main room. I'll be back in 10 minutes.

He got up, dressed and placed a quick peck on his husband's lips. He then took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the table next to the couch.

Sonny: If someone calls, can you answer and tell them that either I'll call back either they can leave a message? Thanks, I love you! Oh and since I'll be back in just a few, you don't need to dress just now.

And with that, he was out. Just 1 minute after the door closed, Sonny's phone went off. Mason took it and saw on the screen that it was an unknown number. He decided to answer

Mason: Hello?

? : Hello! Sonny?

Mason: No he's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?

? : Sure! Can you tell him that I'll be late at our meeting today at 5.30pm! Thank you

Mason: Of course! Can I just take your name?

? : It's Will, Will Horton.

* * *

Sonny was cleaning the tables while the girls were busy serving the customers at the counter. Around 5:30pm when he estimated the tables were cleaned enough and the counter was covered, he made his way back to his office to find his husband dressed, pacing the room agitated.

Sonny: Hey are you okay? I thought I told you not to get dressed...

Mason: In fact, I have to go. My boss just called, he wants to see me now

Sonny: Already? But why? He has seen you for 2 weeks...

Mason: I know but he needs me. I'll try to be quick. When is your next meeting?

Sonny: Hum... It's at 6pm,it's for a wedding.

Mason: Okay. Bye honey!

He walked out of Sonny's office and as he was halfwayof the exit, he bumped into a man.

Mason: I'm so sorry, are you okay?

The man: Yes no problem, no hurt!

Mason: Okay, good.

And he was out but instead of going to the lab as he said he would, he hid to wait for Will's arrival. Where he was, he had a view on the outside and also the inside and he couldn't be seen by anyone. Usually, it was where couples hid when they were too horny to make out.

He noticed the man he just bumped into, talking to Sonny. Then they were sitting in the booth where Sonny usually received his meetings.

Mason: I thought his next meeting was at 6pm! Has he been lying to me? Could this man be Will Horton?

He decided he would wait and see...

* * *

In the club, Sonny was walking out of his office when he spotted Will.

Sonny: Will?

Will: I'm sorry I'm late!

Sonny: What do you mean you're late? The meeting is supposed to start at 6pm!

Will: What? But Arianna told me it would begin at 5.30!

Sonny: Maybe you misunderstood? Because she called me to reconfirm it would be at 6pm!

Will: **_(Well done sweetheart! Pretending the meeting is an half-hour earlier, why didn't I see that coming?)_**Is it problematic? Because I can come back later!

Sonny: No it's good! (smiling shyly) I have the counter covered so why don't we sit down over there? And while we are waiting for your daughter, we can maybe, I don't know, catch up?

Will: Sure, take the lead!

They sat facing each other and began talking a little. They talked about the most basics things like work, locations,rising gasoline prices, what they thought about the news; always smiling shyly, hesitant to look into the other's eyes or glacing when they knew the other was not looking.

Finally, around 6pm, Arianna made her entry in the club and noticed Sonny and her dad talking and smiling. **_(I did a good job but I'm sure dad figured it_ out!_ I'll have to think of something else for the next time, they still haven't noticed me? It's a good sign!)_**

Arianna: Hi guys!

The men stopped talking, to greet Ari. Will gave her the look _"I know what you've done" and_ she answered him with a big bright smile.

Arianna:Okay I talked to Parker on the phone today and finally he'll arrive tomorrow instead of 2 days and he told me he had a lot of ideas. And I want to submit some...

* * *

Two hours later, Sonny was standing in front of their apartment, he unlocked the door to find Mason sitting on the couch not looking happy at all.

Sonny: Hey! Everything okay?

Mason: When were you going to tell me?

Sonny (surprised): Tell you what?

Mason: When were you going to tell me that Will Horton aka your ex, aka the first guy you've ever loved, was back in town? And why the hell did you have to meet him here this afternoon?

Sonny: What? How did you know that?

Mason (angry): He called when you left me in your office. And I saw you two talking… Now can you explain to me what the hell is going on?

Sonny: It's not what you think? I can explain...

Mason: I hope so... I can't believe it! I thought we promised each other "no secrets" and you wanted to hide the fact that Will Horton, the guy you loved passionately and I suspect you still love, is back into your life!

Sonny: Why do you say that? Why are you emplying that I still love him?

Mason: Because I know we never stop loving the first person we've ever felt love for, because I saw the way you two were looking at each other and because if it wasn't the case, you would have told me he was back...

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mason: Because I know we never stop loving the first person we've ever felt love for, because I saw the way you two were looking at each other and because if it wasn't the case, you would have told me he was back...

Sonny: What? Are you serious right now?

Mason: Have you looked at me? I'm dead serious!

Sonny was now as angry as Mason and the tone of their conversation began to increase.

Sonny: I can't believe it! You're really giving me the "_we always love our first love"_ and you expect me to answer your questions. But of course when I ask questions or make tiny little remarks about Drake, you say I'm ridiculous and I have to drop it.

Mason: It's not the same thing!

Sonny: THE HELL IT ISN'T! It's exactly the same thing… No actually you're right it's not the same thing, because as I recall, YOU are the one who almost cheated on me with the dear _said "first love" _Drake.

Mason: It was 5 years ago, I was drunk and we only kissed. I thought we were over this, you said you forgave me.

Sonny: It's because I did. I forgave you for betraying me and I learned to trust you again because I loved you and I still do. So you don't have the right to doubt me!

Mason: But I saw you two looking at each other and why didn't you tell me you were going to see him?

Sonny: Oh my God, you were back for 1 hour. I had more important and interesting things to tell you!

Mason: Why didn't you tell me on the phone? I assume he's not here since yesterday!

Sonny: Did you tell me you saw Drake on the phone? And yes you're right, he came back in town 3 days ago, but nothing happened…

Mason: For now…

Sonny: Stop it right now! Will and I are friends right now, yes I still love him but as a friend **_(at least I hope! I wish I'm not lying). _**Did I ever give you reasons to doubts my loyalty? No I don't think so! So why don't you trust me? I should be the one scared…

Mason: I'm sorry! It's just we are talking about Will Horton. The man had a very important place in your heart and he will always have it. I guess I'm just scared to lose you, because I feel threatened by him…

Sonny: I repeat Will and I agreed to be friends and we will be. And yes we are going to see each other a lot in the next month for the planning of his daughter's reception and you will have to deal with that; like I dealt with the fact that you worked with Drake for over a year and a half. Understood?

Mason: Understood.

Sonny: Beside, Will will be gone in a month.

Mason: But Sonny…

Sonny: End on the discussion!

Mason: Sonny, please hear me out: I love you and I trust you and I'm sorry!

Sonny: I'm going to take a bath…

Mason: Okay I'll begin to make dinner. (Once Sonny was out in the bathroom) Okay Horton, Sonny said you two were just going to be friends and I trust him. It's you I don't trust, I'm going to keep an eye of you! You will not steal Sonny from me…

* * *

_After dinner, Dimera Mansion…_

Sami: I don't believe it! Where did all the coffee go? We still had half of the stock 2 hours ago…

Will: Have you looked into the drawer of the basement?

Sami: I looked everywhere. It just disappeared, I don't understand…

Listening to his mother, he looked at his daughter who had a big smile on her face, the kind of smile she had when she managed to do something. He understood something was going on; he took Ari's arm, surprising her and led her into the living room after checking it was empty.

Will: Arianna Grace Horton, can you tell me what did you do?

Arianna: I don't know what you're talking about…

Will: Don't play innocent with me! I saw your big bright smile when my mom said she didn't find the coffee. Tell me now!

Suddenly he remembered the little conversation they had the day before with EJ and Sami strangely about coffee.

_The day before_

_Arianna: Hmmmmm, this coffee is delicious. I don't think I ever drank something that good!_

_Sami: Thank you sweetheart! Actually it comes from Sonny's coffeehouse or club, whatever it's called now. He agreed to deliver us every 1__st__ day of the month morning, and every time he gives us enough to last a whole month._

_EJ: But as soon as we see we don't have enough, we call him and he delivers us an extra quantity the day after._

_Will: Wow, it's really nice of him!_

_Arianna: Yeah Interesting! And usually, at what time does he deliver?_

_Sami: Around 9 am. Why do you want to know?_

_Arianna: Oh hum… for nothing. It's just you told me that you and EJ were working very early and as you were the only ones to live here, I wondered how the delivery was._

_Will: Sweetie, that's why George is here!_

_Arianna: George?_

_EJ: Yes George our butler._

_Arianna: Right I totally forgot about him…_

Back to the present

Will: Oh no, you didn't…

Arianna (acting all innocent): Didn't do what?

Will: I know what you did! You stole the whole coffee's stock so that Mom has to call Sonny to ask him if he can deliver tomorrow when she and EJ are not here. And of course, I assume you won't be here too.

Arianna (smiling): You assumed right! I'll have to go take Parker at the airport around 9.30am. Honestly, I think I'm a genius!

Will: Ari, honey, I know you want to do well but first of all, you can't steal all the coffee. And second, you have to stop trying to set Sonny and me up.

Arianna (her smiled suddenly dissapeared): But Dad…

Will: Please Ari, stop! Sonny is married now, he is happy, he moved on with his life and we are friends so please, please let it go!

Arianna (sobbing): And what about you Dad? What about YOUR happiness? I know you still love him and I know he still loves you too. I just want you to be happy for once, you always put other's happiness before yours. I just wanted to help you…

Tears were now running freely on her cheeks as she ran away to the stairs then to her room to hide herself leaving a dumbfounded Will standing alone in the living room, tears also leaving his eyes. He wiped his eyes when he heard his mother's footsteps entering the living room.

Sami: Okay I just called Sonny. He said he could deliver some coffee tomorrow in the morning. I also learned that George was a little sick and Arianna was going to take Parker at the airport. So can you take care of everything tomorrow? Oh and EJ wanted to talk to you about a job offer if you're interested! (Noticing his puffy and red eyes) Hey what happened?

She took her boy in her arms and embraced him tightly, maybe too tightly but Will couldn't care less. He was feeling so good in his mom's arms. He let all his grief and his tears go and soaked his mom's shirt. She patted his back slowly, trying to reassure him she was here to listen to him. She perfectly knew what was that all about but she asked anyway

Sami: Is it about Sonny, isn't it?

Will (still sobbing): Yes and no. It's… It's also about Ari.

Sami (letting go of her son): Oh that girl! You know you have a very clever daughter. I have no idea where she put the bags of coffee but I know she took it. I think she inherited his sneakiness from me.

Will (laughing slightly): Absolutely, her stubbornness too… I love her so much and I wanted to be a good dad so I ignored a lot of invitations on dates or cute guys. And now here I am back to what I wanted to avoid: be in the same town as Sonny. Even 20 years after, I still feel the same about him as when I was 18. It scares me because I thought I was over him.

Sami: Do you wish you never left?

Will: Everyday! But I don't know if I could have been happy if Sonny never wanted to talk to me again… So I ran away from my problems and ruined everything…

Sami: You didn't ruin everything; you still can make it work. The thing is: are you going to make the right choice? Fight for your love for Sonny or keep him as a friend?

Will: I have one month to decide. I'm going to see Ari…

Sami: Okay! By the way, you're an awesome father to Arianna. Don't ever think otherwise!

Will (hugging her): Thank you so much! I love you mom!

Sami: Awww my baby boy, I love you too, so much. Don't forget tomorrow morning and the delivery!

Will: I won't, Goodnight mom!

Sami: Goodnight sweetie! Give a kiss to Ari from her grandmother.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are AWESOME! ****I hope I don't make too many spelling mistakes in this story.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Will was busy in the kitchen baking some cupcakes for everyone in the mansion. Baking cupcakes has always been one of his favorite things to do but he never told anyone about his hobby. Only two persons knew about it and it was his daughter and Sonny. The last one used to gently make fun of him every time he was trying to do some but he always loved eating them. Will remembered Sonny's favorite had always been chocolate cupcakes with a mint leaf as a decoration. Now that nobody was in the house, he could indulge to cook calmly. He already made chocolate, strawberry and he was going to begin the banana's one. 9.00 am rang on the old clock and so did the doorbell.

Will: Crap it must be Sonny and I have flour everywhere.

He rushed to the door trying to wipe his hands on his apron before opening the door to the most handsome brown-haired man he's ever laid eyes on.

Will: Hey Sonny!

Sonny: Will? What are you doing here?

Will: Hum, I told you I moved in 3 days ago and I'm going to live here with EJ and my mom. Did you forget?

Sonny: I guess it went out of my mind!

Will: Well come on in! Can I offer you something to eat? I have chocolate cupcakes; I remember they are your favorite!

Sonny: Thanks but no thanks. I just came to deliver the coffee then I have to go. So here it is! Bye

He gave the bag containing the coffee to Will and began to walk away.

Will: Sonny please! Come in just 2 minutes, I need to talk to you!

Sonny: 2 minutes not one more!

Will stepped back to let Sonny in then quickly shut the door before leading him in the living room. Sonny refused to sit down and Will was building his courage to speak up.

Sonny: What do you want Will? I don't have a lot of time!

Will: Okay Sonny we are friends and friends are honest with each other so what is wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?

Sonny: You did **everything** wrong. Don't you see? You came back into my life, I didn't want to see you again and here you are standing in front of me and by the way, your cupcakes always sucked.

Will: What? But I thought we were friends?

Sonny: I can't be friends with you Will

Will: But why?

Sonny: Why would I want to be friend with a loser and a coward like you?

Will couldn't understand what was going on? Yesterday, they were still laughing about the last video of the dog on a skate-board and now Sonny was telling him that he was a loser. It didn't make any sense. His thoughts were cut off by a voice behind him.

Arianna: Dad?

Will: Ari? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the airport picking up Parker. And what is this suitcase? Are you going somewhere?

Arianna: Yes actually, I'm moving out. Parker and I are going to look for a hotel room because I don't want to be associated with you anymore! And don't bother showing up at my reception because you won't be welcome, you loser!

Will: What? No, no, no no it can't be real! No

Sonny & Arianna (singing): Loser, coward, good to nothing, you are useless

Will: no No NO NOOO!

Will woke up with a start, sweating and all his body trembling before he realized he was in his bed.

Will: Oh Thank god! It was just a nightmare!

Then he looked at his watch.

Will: Oh no it's 8.55, Sonny is going to arrive and I won't be ready.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. **_(CRAP!) _**He picked up the first sweater and sweatpants he found before hopping in the bathroom to check himself out.

Will: Damnit, I look like nothing, I just need to brush my teeth! (The doorbell rang again) I'M COMING, JUST A MINUTE!

He rushed downstairs after checking Arianna's room to see if she was really gone. He opened her door and the mess of clothes Arianna made probably this morning when she had to choose what to wear to pick up Parker at the airport. He ran to the main door reassured, trying to put order in his blond hair; without success. He finally opened the door to Sonny.

Sonny: Will? What are you doing here?

Will: **_(Oh no! Not like in the dream!)_** I told you I moved in here with Arianna. Did you forget?

Sonny: Oh Sorry, I meant what are you doing here opening the door? Usually, I see George.

Will: Right, hum, he's sick so that's me. Sorry I slept too late and I just woke up, I'm not very presentable!

Sonny: **_(Believe me you are more than presentable! You're even sexier than when you were 18 _**(Shakes his head) **_No Sonny, you don't have the right to think about that) _**It's okay, you look… Good!

Will: Thanks, I guess.

They stared at each other, locking eyes with the other until Sonny broke the silence.

Sonny: Aren't you going to invite me to come in?

Will: Oh sorry, of course come in! Can I offer you something to eat or to drink?

Sonny (showing up the bag in his hands): I think we could make some coffee, what do you think?

Will: It's a really good idea! Let's go!

Once the coffee was made and served, Will went in the back-kitchen to look for some things to eat and found a box of cupcakes bought 2 days ago at the best bakery of the town. He presented them to Sonny who wore a big bright smile.

Sonny (tasting the cupcakes): Thanks. Did you bake them?

Will: No EJ bought them 2 days ago.

Sonny: I figured because they are not as good as the ones you used to make me, especially the chocolates one with…

Will: … with a mint leaf!

Sonny: They were so delicious!

Will: Really? You're not saying that to please me? Because you can tell me if they sucked!

Sonny: No it's the truth! Why would I be lying to you?

Sonny regretted saying that as soon as the words left his mouth, seeing Will's face decompose itself with pain.

Sonny: I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that!

Will: You can say it! I screwed everything up by lying for months about Ari. I deserve a lot more than just words.

Sonny: Maybe we can, I don't know, talk about it now? If you want to…

Will: Right now? I mean I'm free but don't you have more interesting stuff to do at the club?

Sonny: Actually it's my day off. Plus I think it would help us really move on with our lives and it would help me understand why you ran away…

Will: Well, first of all you have to know that I didn't cheat on you. Gabi and I slept together before you and I began dating.

Sonny: I figured that out, you know I can do the math.

Will: Yeah I know. I just want you to know that I could never cheat on you, that's all. So as you already know, Gaby came to tell me the news the first night you and I were together. And she talked me into taking her to the abortion clinic which I didn't want to do. Then she changed her mind and Nick discovered the truth and made me not saying anything to anyone and then he blackmailed me to pass the baby as his.

Sonny: He blackmailed you? That son of a … But what did he blackmail you with?

Will: When I was 14, I shot EJ and my father went to prison for me to protect me. Nick discovered it and threatened to tell everything to the police and I would have responded to my crimes if it didn't mean taking down my dad, Grandpa Roman, Aunt Hope with me. They could be arrested for complicity.

Sonny: I'm so sorry! I didn't know anything about that!

Will: Don't be sorry, it doesn't matter anymore. Chad helped to get Gaby and Nick out of the way and I have raised my daughter for 20 years. I just wish I had insisted more to talk to you and explain everything!

Sonny: Yeah but I shouldn't have been so reluctant to talk too… Did you tell Arianna about Gaby? Did she ask questions?

Will: Yeah of course. She saw all her friends with a mom and a dad so she asked a lot of questions. At the beginning, I told her Gaby left but she would be back in no time. When she was 13, I finally told her the truth.

Sony: It must have been hard on her, learning her mother was in jail!

Will: Yes it was. But she dealt with it vey maturely. I was so proud of her and I still am. And when I told her that her mother was going to be here for her wedding's reception she was so excited to finally meet her.

Sonny: She will be here? When did she get out?

Will: 3 months ago. She sent me a letter at the address I left her when we moved out.

Sonny: Is she still with Nick?

Will: No I don't think so. Fortunately, she forgot him for good! But enough talking about me and Ari, let's talk about you?

Sonny: What do you want to know?

Will: How did you and your husband meet?

Sonny: Are you sure you want to know?

Will: Yeah! We declared we would be friends so I want to know about you!

Sonny: Okay so being friends means to tell the truth and be honest with each other. Well we met 10 years ago. I was in a very dark place still trying to deal with you being gone and not giving any news and he helped me.

Will: Ouchhh

Sonny: Sorry but you are the one who asked.

Will: Yes I am! Look Sonny, I know we are friends and all but I just wanted to let you know that during these 20 years far away from you, not one day passed without me regretting what I did. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I put you through pain again, I wish I could go back and erase everything since the day I learned about Ari. And just so you know Sonny, I will always love you…

Sonny: I'm sorry too… I'm sorry that happened to us (putting his forehead against Will's, closing his eyes) and me too I'll always love you! (Pulling away) But I moved on, so please try to do the same… I have to go; see you in the end of the afternoon for the planning?

Will: Hum yes!

Will looked at Sonny as he got up and left the living room then the mansion without being able to move. Once Sonny was out, Will gathered his thoughts.

Will: **_(Okay, what can I do? Do I fight for us or do I give up and let him be happy with Mason?)_**I think I made my decision…

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Just another note to let you know how much I appreciate you all reviewing to my story. I know it takes some time for WilSon to reunite in this story. But I don't think it would be realistic to make them jump into the other's arms so easily after 20 years apart. I was given an idea by Zethio (who I thank again) and I hope you will stick with me… So here is chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

It's been 2 weeks since Will made the decision to remain friends with Sonny. But by friends he meant really really good friends! They saw each other every day even when meetings weren't scheduled. They talked about everything, they told the other one about embarrassing moments, they joked and hang out a lot around Horton Town Square like before they began dating.

Being unemployed, Will spent a lot of time at the club. When, one day, Mason saw both of them talking **again**, his jealousy increased almost immediately. Standing at the door outside the club, he mumbled to himself.

Mason: What is he doing here? They don't have a meeting today unless Sonny lied to me!

He decided it would be better to directly confront Sonny about Will's presence. He walked in, faking a smile to the customers sitting at the counter before quickly running into the office without being noticed by either Will or Sonny. Once inside, he took his phone out of his pocket and began typing "**In the office. NOW!" **then sent it to Sonny.

* * *

Sonny: … And then he bumped into me sending all the papers I had in my hands on the wet ground. And you know what? He didn't even apologize… I was so pissed

Will: What a jerk!

Sonny: Yeah… -_Brrr Brrr- _Oh sorry it's my phone! Someone texted me

He looked at the screen and saw Mason's text and a small smile appeared. Will noticed it and his heart sank because he knew who sent the text. Even if he decided to stay friend with Sonny, he couldn't help but feel jealousy.

Sonny: Excuse me, it's important…

Will: Yeah of course, never mind me, I'll just wait for you **_(or not)_**

Still smiling, Sonny rushed to his office, opened the door expecting a naked Mason on the couch. But instead, he found a pissed of one pacing the room kike a lion in a cage. His smile disappeared when he saw the daggers Mason's glare sent his way.

Sonny: Mason, what's going on? Why do you seem so pissed?

Mason: How dare you ask the question? What do you think? I just entered the club to see you talking and laughing with your ex-boyfriend.

Sonny: Why are you so stuck with that? Will and I are friends; friends can talk and joke around. Isn't it allowed?

Mason: Don't try to be funny about this!

Sonny: Then don't talk about it!

Mason: Didn't you notice that you see him every day? You see him more than you see me lately. I miss you. I haven't been able to take you in my arms, cuddle with you or make love to you for 2 weeks. We haven't been intimate since the day I came back. I really miss you Sonny!

Sonny: I miss you too. I know we haven't been a lot together for the past weeks but it's because we are both very busy, you with your lab work and me with the club. But let me tell you something and please I want it to be the last time I talk to you about it! Will and I are friends and I have to prepare his daughter's reception. That's why I see him a lot! So please stop with your jealousy!

Mason: And today? Why is he here? You don't have meeting with him or his daughter.

Sonny: True. But as I recall, I have a club/coffeehouse. People are allowed to come in and drink coffee when they want! Beside we were waiting for you!

Mason: Me? Why?

Sonny: I wanted to introduce you to him officially.

Mason: Really? Did he agree to that?

Sonny: Of course he did. If not, he wouldn't be here! So stop being jealous because I'm not sure I love that jealous part of you!

Mason: I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you! A date tonight?

Sonny: And I say happily YES!

Sonny wrapped his arms around Mason's waist and brought his lips closer to Mason's without touching them, locking eyes with him. He closed the distance between them and finally kissed him fully on the lips, both of them trying to give all the love and the passion they could have inside of them. Sonny made them step back until Mason's back was against the wall. He then proceeded to kiss his jawline and his neck before pulling away.

Mason: Hey why did you go?

Sonny: All in good time mister! You'll have the rest after our date tonight if you're nice enough!

Mason: You are such a tease Kiriakis!

They left the office in time to see EJ leaving Will's table, looking happy. They approached the table and seeing them Will stood up.

Sonny: Will I want to introduce you to my husband, Mason. Mason, this is Will.

Mason: … Hum… Nice to meet you Will.

Will: …Likewise

They shook hands, each one trying to put more pressure than the other. They stared at each other sending messages with their eyes. Mason's could read **"You won't have Sonny, he's mine" **and Will's sent **"I'm not scared of you so back off".** These messages were unread by Sonny who was looking at the counter which was full of customers.

Sonny: Okay guys, I have to go help the girls at the counter, I'll be back in a few.

He then looked at Mason with a serious look meaning **"Don't do anything wrong!" **Mason pressed a kiss to Sonny's lips in front of Will intending to make him jealous. Once Sonny was gone, Mason turned his head to Will and glared at him.

Mason: Okay let's not pretend we want to know each other! I will make myself very clear; do not try anything with Sonny! You don't want to deal with me so if I was you, I would back off immediately. If I see you two too much together, I will make your life a living hell. He chose me so now deal with it! Clear?

Before Will could answer Mason's threats, Sonny was back at the table and was sitting at the table next to Mason and opposite to Will. Mason quickly put his arm around Sonny's shoulder which made Sonny roll his eyes but he didn't move.

Sonny: So Will, why was EJ here?

Will: He offered me a job in his cosmetics company and I accepted.

Sonny: That's great!

_**(Mason: Are you freakin kidding me? He will stay after this month! Why did he accept?) **_

Once more he glared at Will, his eyes full of anger and hatred towards him. Sonny noticed the look and poked him in the ribs and send him a warning look "_behave!"_.

Will: Well, I have to go. I have to meet my new co-worker so I'll leave you two…

Sonny: Already? You will tell me about it right?

Will: Yeah of course.

And he was out of the door. Sonny turned his head towards Mason who was still looking at the door and sighed.

Mason: What?

Sonny: Nothing… You are so upsetting.

* * *

Will couldn't go out of the club faster. He made his way to the Dimera Cosmetics Enterprises building thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to accept the job after all. He thought of Sonny and his resolution to just stay friends with him. He entered the building and made his way to the elevator still in his thoughts. They were interrupted by a man's voice behind him.

The voice: Excuse me; I'm looking for the Dimera Enterprises floor.

Will: I'm going to the CEO's office so follow me!

The guy was really cute and really sexy. Tall, slim and in a really good physical shape, he seemed to be in his early 40 years old; piercing black eyes, coppery hair completely and perfectly messed up. His shirt fitted him perfectly, showing big biceps which could lift anyone really easily. To Will, this guy could have anybody but he couldn't beat Sonny's beauty; nobody could.

The man: Thank you very much. By the way, my name is Drake Baldwin.

Will: Will Horton. Nice to meet you!

Drake: Really nice to meet you!

Wow this guy couldn't be quicker to flirt, thought Will. He thought he could let the guy try to seduce him and maybe, maybe Will could be tempted. He smiled at him and he was answered with a bright, white-teeth smile from Drake. After that, the elevator remained silent until it reached the 20th floor.

Will: Here it is!

Once they were out, they were welcomed by a beaming EJ. He made them sign to follow him until his office.

EJ: So I see that you two already met! That's good because you are going to work together on the next project. Drake, you have to find a formula for an anti-aged cream and Will you will take care of the marketing and selling area. Questions? No? Perfect! Let me show the offices!

Once the floor's visit ended, Will and Drake were left alone, EJ having an important meeting. The sun just went down and the moon was shining brightly in the cloud-free dark sky.

Drake: So Will, do you have time to get to know each other? I'm new in town and it would be great to have a new friend, unless you have your wife waiting for you at home…

Will: No I mean yes, I have time, I can show you around and no I don't have a wife waiting for me cause I play for the other team.

Drake: Really? That's great news because I do too! So you can show me some good gay clubs. What do you say we go dinner somewhere and go dancing after?

Will: Good idea! Let's go!

Will made a quick visit of the town to Drake, showing him the Proud and told him that the coffee there was the best in town, then he showed him the town square where people were busy talking, laughing or kissing. He took him to the Brady's pub to share good chowder and burgers. They got to know each other without entering the romantic area. Then they decided to go to the Spot to have a lot of fun.

* * *

Sonny and Mason were walking in the town square hand in hand. It's been a while since they shared a romantic gesture publicly. They had a delicious romantic dinner at Chez Rouge, they fed each other with the steak. Passing by the Proud, Sonny had an idea.

Sonny: Honey what do you say we go to the Spot? It's been too long since we danced and we could have a good time.

Mason: I was going to propose that to you. You are a mind reader. Let's go!

They arrived 10 minutes later in front of the club. They came in and realized it was really crowed. It would be difficult to make their way to the bar. But they managed to and commanded a beer for each other. Once the beer was finished, they made their way to the center of the dance floor, holding hands. Sonny put his arms around Mason's neck who put his around Sonny's waist as they began swaying to the music. They brought their head closer to kiss when Sonny was bumped by another couple from behind. Sonny wanted to turn to tell the clumsy couple to be aware that there were other people on this dance floor but Mason stopped him.

Mason: Come on don't bother! Beside they seem pretty drunk and to be in a hot make out session! What don't we do the same thing?

Sonny: Please, I'll just tell them to be careful. They can hurt other people.

Mason: Okay, if you want…

Sonny turned towards the couple and poked one of the guy on the shoulder. But he didn't move nor stopped making out with the other.

Sonny (still poking them): Please guys!

One of them pulled away from the other to look at the disturber and that was the shock

Sonny: WILL?

Mason: DRAKE?

Will: SONNY?

Drake: MASON?

Both Sonny and Mason: What the hell are you doing here with him?

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sonny's POV_

Sonny & Mason: What the hell are you doing here with him?

Once the words were out, we looked at each other surprised by the other's reaction. We slightly pushed each other away then I turned my eyes to Will and Drake who had still their arms around each other. This simple gesture made me instantly mad and my eyes sent daggers towards the other man.

Drake: Whoa whoa, stop with the daggers here and please calm down!

The situation must have been very funny because suddenly, Will began laughing. How I missed him laughing like this! He looked so full of joy, so relaxed; a little too relaxed to my liking. He seemed unable to control himself and to stop laughing and the expressions the other guys wore weren't any help. Mason had his eyebrow up and he was glaring at Will arrogantly, Drake seemed to find the situation amusing because a little smile appeared and I was simply shocked and pissed off. He had never seen Will like this which meant that Will was very very drunk. I wanted to stop Will from doing a big mistake and I was willing to follow him all night if he had to. But how could I explain that to Mason and his sometimes justified jealousy. All of sudden, Will stopped laughing, he stared at an imaginary point behind me and Mason and his stare almost got blank which worried me. But it lasted just about 1 minute before he regains consciousness.

Will: Okay it's SO So so fun here and you are all great but I urgently need to go to the b-b-bathroom. So excuse me gentlemen! I expect one of you to come to my rescue if I get lost or if the toilet's magician wants to take me away… Oh I have an idea! Oh no, not important… Whatever… What did I want to do? Right the bathroom, I love you all sooooo much… No not you Mason. Bye my handsome men… No, no not you Mason!

And he was off, hopping on his feet, making his way through the crowd leaving me and the other dumbfounded behind, staring at him going away. My anger was increasing as I noticed Drake smirking.

Sonny: You think this is funny?

Drake: Yeah actually, I think it is. He's having fun for once.

Sonny: He's totally drunk. You know him for what, 2 minutes? And you decide he's having fun? If you take advantage of him in any way, I swear to God, I 'm going to…

Drake: What are you going to do?

Mason: Yeah Sonny, what are you going to do? I want to know too!

Sonny: Don't meddle with it!

Mason: And why not?

Sonny (turning toward Mason): You really get on my nerves you know that? (Returning to where Drake was standing) Oh my god, he took off and Will is still not back! Happy now Mason?

Mason: Ecstatic! Now you can tell me what was that all about? You were going to attack Drake when we caught them and now you're threatening him? What is wrong with you?

Sonny: What is wrong with me? I will tell you what is wrong with me! Drake is your ex-boyfriend who, as you told me, broke your heart into million pieces and Will is my friend, I don't want for him to feel what you went through now that I can avoid it! And you what is your excuse?

Mason: My excuse?

Sonny: Yes when we caught them, you exclaimed the same thing as me so what was that all about?

Mason: The same as you! Will broke your heart 20 years ago and I don't want that to happen to Drake!

Sonny: So you are finally admitting that you see Drake as a friend! As I recall, you always denied it! And Will didn't technically break my heart as it was also my fault!

Mason: Yes okay! Whatever. We'll have a lot to talk about in the morning...

We then left the club and as we were walking to our car, I was trying to spot Will or even Drake without Mason noticing me. If he noticed it, it would be the start of a new war. Unfortunately, Will was nowhere to be found. I made myself a promise to try to talk Will out of dating Drake. I so don't trust that guy; I mean he hurt Mason in the past. What if he hurt Will now? Will doesn't need that in the moment. No I'm absolutely not jealous; I just want to take care of Will like before! See? I'm not jealous of Drake; I can say it one million times. I'M NOT JEALOUS OF DRAKE… Or am I?

_Back to when Will left the 3 men…__ (3rd person POV)_

Will was trying to make his way through the crowd but it was nearly impossible as he was unable to walk straight. He finally managed to reach the bathroom and entered a stall. There was so much noise in here. From the music outside to some guys who were using the bathroom for other needs than peeing, Will's head was pounding. He couldn't believe that even here he could cross Sonny with Mason. Mason, Mason, Mason, Will hated that name so much right now. He despised him but he just made a fool of himself being drunk in front of that same guy. This thought made him put his head in his hands and want to be buried deep down in a hole. He didn't just make a fool of himself in front of him but also in front of Sonny and his new co-worker. What could the last one think about him? Speaking of the devil, Drake made his entrance calling for Will.

Drake: Will? Will? Are you here?

Will went out of the stall and directly into Drake's arms where he began whispering.

Will: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Usually, I don't drink that muchhh. I won't drink anymore I promise! I'm sooorryyyy! Forgive me?

Drake: Oh God Will stop being so cute! Of course I forgive you even if there's nothing to be forgiven about…

Will: I made a fool of himself.

Drake: It was pretty funny actually! Do you want me to call a cab for you to come home?

Will: No no no no! I can't go back home, not like this! I have a young daughter! I don't want her to see me like that; she will have the wrong example!

Drake: Didn't you tell me your daughter is 20 years old?

Will: Yeah she's so young, she's my little girl. You know I'm so proud of her; she did a lot of amazing things. She tried to make me go back with my first love, isn't she cute? Awwww, I love her so much…

Drake: Okay Will, stop the rambling! I will take you to my hotel room so you can rest!

Will: But I don't want to rest!

And he was on Drake kissing him or rather attacking him with his lips. Drake began to moan and was wrapping his arms around Will's waist when he stopped and pulled away!

Drake: Come on let's go!

_The next day…_

Will woke up with a start, not recognizing the place, his head pounding like it had never before. The sun was slowly penetrating the room and was blinding him. He pulled up the covers to discover he was completely naked. He was naked in an unknown place. He noticed pants which weren't his on the floor. Who was also here? He quickly dressed with his clothes thrown everywhere. Suddenly noises of glasses were heard coming from the bathroom and Will jumped up.

Will: Who is there? Show yourself please!

Drake (coming out of the bathroom): Calm down Will, it's just me Drake!

Will: Drake as Drake my co-worker?

Drake: Yes that's me!

Will: Can you tell me what happened last night? Did we… Sleep together?

Drake: You don't remember anything?

Will: No! Now please answer the question, did we…

Drake: Actually Will, no we didn't sleep together.

Will: Really? So what happened? Tell me…

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Will: So you're telling me that we didn't sleep together but how come I found myself naked in your bed this morning?

Drake: Naked? Really? And I miss that? Oh man what a waste!

Will: This is not a good time for jokes! Answer my questions please! What happened yesterday?

Drake: Okay I will tell you but not before we eat the breakfast I just ordered.

Will: What? No, no way! I'm not hungry and I want …

Drake: … Yeah you want to know what happened! I get it! The thing is I can't talk when I have an empty stomach. Beside I ordered a breakfast fit for a king so you got to help me…

Will: Fine.

Just then, a knock on the door followed by a woman's voice "Room Service" were heard. Instead of going to the door to open it, Drake shouted towards the door.

Drake: Come in Alex!

Will: Not so loud please! Don't shout, my head is going to explode. It seems like I have a brass band in here and not a good one.

Drake: Sorry! (to Alex) Thank you Alex, you can put everything here. (Taking out his valet) And this is for your tip.

Alex: Thank you very much. I hope you spent a really really good night in our hotel.

She went out of the room a big smile on her face noticed by Will whose head was turning a shining shade of red. Drake turned towards Will and noticed him blushing.

Drake: Really you're blushing? You are so cute. You remind me of a teenager who just got caught by his parents kissing his crush in the basement…

Will: You talk by experience I guess!

Drake: I won't deny it. So let's eat so we can have the conversation you are impatiently waiting for.

Will looked at the tray brought by Alex and it was really a feast. They were bacon, sausages with pancakes served topped with maple syrup and cinnamon muffins. Will had never seen a tray so full of good things. He was not used to eat that much but he forced himself to finally talk to Drake. Once the breakfast was finished and all food eaten, Drake called the reception to let them know that someone could come take the tray out. After it was done, he joined Will on the couch. Will was nervously fidgeting and biting his nails.

Drake: Whoa it seems that you never had one night stand before because you would not be so nervous.

Will: In fact, I have. But you are not just some random guy, you're Sonny's husband's ex-boyfriend.

Drake: So what?

Will: Whatever. Can you please tell me now?

Drake: Fine! What do you remember exactly from last night?

Will: I remember making a fool of myself in front of you, Sonny and Mason. Then I remember going to the bathroom to hide myself and after you joined me there and asked me if I wanted to come home and I said no. You proposed to go to your hotel room, I accepted and I kissed you and that's all I remember. Oh my god, tell me we didn't do it in the club's bathroom!

Drake: Don't worry about that! We did not sleep together at all last night. Although, you wanted it badly!

Will: This is really embarrassing!

Drake: You were cute and may I add very, very hot! It was so hard to resist you! Did someone already tell you how sexy you are when you are drunk-horny?

Will: Actually no! But that's not the point. If we didn't sleep together, what did we do? Why did I find myself naked?

Drake: I'm not responsible for the being naked part. Well I'll tell you from where you remember. But please don't blush!

Will: Okay now I'm scared! What have I done?

Drake: So I found you in the bathroom, and out of nowhere, you began attacking me with your kisses. I was really into it but then I remembered we were in the toilets so we left and I called a cab. Once inside, you were all over me, kissing my neck and all. You were really irresistible and I will be honest, I wanted you so badly. You attracted me so much. When we reached the hotel room, we were making out furiously like teenagers undressing each other. But we didn't go further than take shirts off. Then you began moaning. At first I didn't understand what you were saying. But after maybe two minutes, I understood what you were moaning when I was going down on you.

Will (redder than a tomato): Oh my god! What did I say?

Drake: You were moaning Sonny's name. I'll admit it was like a cold shower for me and my ego took a hit. So I laid you down on the bed and I went to take a shower, a very cold one and I slept on the couch. I guess you undressed all alone because it wasn't me.

Will: I'm soooo sorry! I can't believe I did that… Oh my god, I'm so stupid!

Drake: No worries! I shouldn't have tried anything knowing you were totally drunk, it's just you attracted me a lot and I lost control. I'm sorry.

Will: It's okay, I guess we are both guilty!

Drake: Can I ask you a question? The Sonny you were talking about, was he the same we saw yesterday?

Will: Yes he is. He's my ex-boyfriend. We were dating 20 years ago.

Drake: Really? 20 years ago? What happened?

Will: I made stupid mistakes and we separated.

Drake: But you still love him!

Will didn't even answer that. He knew that it was pretty obvious given what happened last night. Even a stranger who he has known for 2 hours could read through him. But what he heard next kind of warmed his heart a little.

Drake: And by the looks of it, he is still in love with you!

Will: What? No, he's not. He told me he loved me but just as friends. Beside he's married and happy with Mason.

Drake: Will I have eyes! And I'm sure he's still in love with you. I saw the looks he gave you and he threatened to beat me up if I hurt you. He even began to fight with Mason about you. I tell you he still loves you. I think you should fight for him.

Will: No it's stupid. I already made the decision to remain friends with him.

Drake: Excuse me the terms but this resolution is f*cking stupid. You have to fight for him and you have to begin now!

Will: But Mason?

Drake: Honestly Mason deserves what would come his way!

Will: What? But weren't you together some time ago? I was told you hurt Mason so much! Why would you want to hurt him again?

Drake: Who told you that? Sonny? I guess Mason is still the compulsive liar he has always been!

Will: What do you mean?

Drake: I mean he surely told Sonny that I was the bad guy in the story and that I hurt him so much he couldn't believe he could fall for someone again. He served him the victim act. I know this act; he used the same on me when we met. He has fooled me for over 1 year before I caught him cheating on me with some random guy he met during a party.

Will: So you think he has lied to Sonny for 11 years? If it's true, I'm going to kill that son of a b*tch!

Drake: I'm almost sure it's the truth. Mason has always been interested in himself. When we met, he told me he just went through a very bad break-up and that the guy used him and threw him away. It's was actually the opposite. Mason used his previous boyfriend for his money but threw him when the guy didn't have money anymore. He did the same for me and I guess he's doing it again with Sonny. But as Sonny comes from a powerful family, I think he decided to stay with him for a longer time. But I think he spent his time cheating on Sonny like he always did. I fell for his tricks twice during the last year and I'm sure I wasn't the only one he cheated on Sonny with. And I feel awful for doing it to Sonny because he seems like such a cool guy.

Will: Yes he is. He's the greatest and the sweetest guy I've ever met.

Drake: I hope Sonny will forgive me when he discovers the truth. I'm 100% sure Mason was furious seeing you and me together yesterday. Now that you're back in Sonny's life, he sees you as a threat because you can take Sonny away from him.

Will: That's exactly what I'm going to do! But how can I do this?

Drake: I may have an idea… But I'm not sure you'll like it.

Will: Tell me anyway!

Drake: Are you a good actor?

* * *

_At the coffeehouse…_

Sonny was wiping the tables trying to make sense with all the events of the previous night. First he saw Will with that bastard of Drake, then he lost track of Will and Drake in the crowd and finally he witnessed Mason blowing up at home. He must admit he never saw Mason so angry in all their married life. This side of him scared Sonny to death. Last night Mason had been shouting for one hour about Sonny's relationship with Will, about why Will and Drake were hanging out together and about Drake being here when he didn't want to see him. Sonny didn't even insist on that last point because he knew another hour of shouting could happen. He couldn't classify what happened as a fight because he hadn't said a word, he just listened to Mason. When he had gotten enough of everything, he had decided to sleep on the couch leaving Mason and his very bad mood sleep in their bed. **_(This date was so much fun. Come on, it was the worst date ever!) _**He just hoped this day would be better than the previous one. He had a meeting in the end of the afternoon with Arianna, Parker and Will. **_(Maybe at that moment, I will be able to talk to him about Drake and persuade him not to see him again.)_** He just wished Will would be coming over before the meeting. His prayers were answered when he saw him enter the coffeehouse and head to the counter.

Sonny: Hey Will! How are you?

Will: I'm fine, my head is still pounding but other than that I'm okay. By the way, I'm so sorry about last night, I shouldn't have drunk so much.

Sonny: It's fine. I'm just you are fine. What can I serve you?

Will: I'm going to take a hazelnut cappuccino and a black coffee please.

Sonny: You're meeting your daughter?

Will: No I'm meeting my-my b-boyfriend.

This word sent waves of shock in Sonny, his mouth hang open. His heart sank under a feeling of pure jealousy he couldn't control. Will had a boyfriend? When? Who? Why? Sonny wanted to know everything about this new guy to be sure he wouldn't hurt Will. The only thing he wanted was to know Will wouldn't get involved with Drake.

Sonny: Wow you have a boyfriend? Congratulations. Do I know him?

Drake (from behind Will): Actually you know him. I'm Will's new boyfriend!

Sonny:**_ (OH HELL NO!) _**Oh really? Will, can I talk to you for two minutes in the office please?

Will: Sure. (To Drake) You can seat over there, I'll be back in a few!

Drake: Okay. Come back quickly!

Will followed Sonny into the office. Sonny didn't know where to start their talk, he was so angry he couldn't think clearly.

Sonny: Will, what the hell are you doing?

Will: What do you mean? You told me to move on and that's exactly what I'm doing. I'm trying to move on and now don't want me to anymore.

Sonny: I asked you to move on but not with this guy.

Will: And why not? Why does it bother you so much? **_(Think about the plan, Will! Don't mess up!)_**

Sonny: It bothers me because you're involving yourself with him. I care about you so much and I'm sure he will hurt you! Please don't be with him!

Will: It's my life! I can live the way that I want **_(It's so hard to talk to him that way! Will the plan! Stick to the plan!)_** I have to go, Drake is waiting for me.

Sonny (to himself, once Will is gone): I don't care what it takes, I will help you!

_To be continued…._ ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Back in the coffeehouse main room, Will went straight to Drake and took the coffee he was handing him and they headed outside. They walked through Horton Town Square, Drake holding Will's hand before arriving to the park where they sat on the bench. They began checking nobody was here listening to their conversation.

Will: Was the hand holding really necessary?

Drake: Yes it was. We have to make it believable for everyone to make it believable to Sonny and Mason. Anyway how did it go? How did he react?

Will: It went exactly how you predicted. He was furious with me knowing I move on. I can't believe I lied to him; again!

Drake: You didn't lie to him, not really. You told me he asked you to move on.

Will: Yes it's true but I lied to him telling him you and I were an item.

Drake: Consider it a white lie! You're doing it for him.

Will: That's exactly what I was telling myself about 20 years ago when I lied about being the father of Arianna to "protect" and not to hurt him. And it ended in a disaster! I don't want to lie to him again. I don't want to live like this again!

Drake: Hey relax! We have a plan, remember? It can't fail and it won't! It's impossible!

Will: You're sure about this? In Salem, plans never end very well. You may be not familiar about that but I am. Everything here usually come out and not in the expected way!

Drake: Are you saying you don't want to according to the plan anymore?

Will: I don't know okay? I'm skeptical. I mean I barely know you and here I am agreeing to a plan and deciding to trust you. You better not betray me!

Drake: Don't worry about that! We have almost the same goal: I want to hurt Mason like he hurt me and you want Sonny back…

Will: I never said I wanted Sonny back. I just want him to live a life where he's not being lied to.

Drake: As you say! But you have to agree with me he was sick jealous when he learnt about us. He's still in love with you.

Will: No he's not. He was just mad I was getting involved with you. Because of Mason, he thinks you are the bad guy and he doesn't want to see me with you; that's all!

Drake: Do you hear yourself? Oh my God Will! It's crazy how blind you can be! It's not even funny at this point!

Will: Whatever! Can you remind me the next plan's parts?

Drake: We have to tease Sonny as much as possible. We have to show him how a happy couple we are.

Will: I hate that part. No offence!

Drake: None taken. So we have to make him jealous, so jealous that Mason has to notice it. When he notices, that will send him over the edge. And usually when he's really angry, Mason tends to do something stupid like cheating or getting in the trouble-maker face. In that case, that's us.

Will: So we have to be ready for whatever he plans to do.

Drake: Yes. In that case I think he will choose the second option. He'll try to threaten you or me but I don't think he'll ever do something. He's more the talk kind than the actions kind of guy! We have to be ready to record whatever he will say.

Will: And if he chooses the first option, we will shoot him with the camera, right?

Drake: Absolutely and then we will show everything to Sonny…

Will: … And hurt him… I so don't want to be the one hurting him.

Drake: I get it, I do. But this is necessary or are you willing to let Mason cheat on Sonny over and over again? If by chance, Sonny finds out the truth about Mason and he also learns that you knew, don't you think he'll be mad at you?

Will: I don't know anything about Mason cheating on him. It is just your word! What tells me you're not lying?

Drake: I know it can be hard to trust strangers but you have to trust me. We want the same thing, well almost the same thing. We want Sonny and Mason to be out of each other's life, for different reasons. So what do you say? You're in?

Will: Fine let's do it! But… I don't want my daughter to know just yet okay?

Drake: Deal!

* * *

_In the end of the afternoon, at the coffeehouse…_

It was earlier than the scheduled hour when Arianna and Parker made their entrance in the coffeehouse. Since he arrived 2 weeks ago, Parker has spent all this time between Arianna and his dad. Arianna was literally crazy with happiness. She was always seen a big bright smile on her face when she was with Parker and when she wasn't with him, she counted the hours, the minutes and the seconds before she could see him again. It was simply cute. Every single person was a little jealous of their happiness but they didn't care.

Once they were inside the coffeehouse, she made her way to the counter, holding Parker's hand like always. They seated and each ordered one coffee.

Parker: I told you we would be early.

Arianna: So what? (Smiling) You are always complaining that I'm late everyday so see that as a life's miracle.

Parker: True. I'm proud of you! It's just we could have spent our time in our room, (wiggling his eyebrows up and down)… Alone.

Arianna: You are such a tease, you know that?

Parker: Yeah I know but you love anyway!

Arianna (getting up and closer to Parker) That, I do! I. _kiss. _Love_. Kiss. _You_. Kiss. _So_. Kiss. _Very_. Kiss; _Much.

Their coffee left on the counter, the young couple began kissing, wrapping their arms around each other, even forgetting where they were until they were cut by a voice.

Sonny: Oh come on the lovebirds! Leave that for when you're alone. You are going to make customers jealous…

Parker (pulling away from Arianna): Sorry Sonny. I just can't resist this beautiful woman. I love her so much.

Arianna: Aww I love you too.

Sonny (laughing): Baah too much young love for me!

Parker (laughing): You are so envious... Ari I'm going to sit at the table over there. Don't take too much time to come. I'll miss you!

Parker got up, put a little peck on Arianna's lips, mouthed _Love you _and went to sit at the table while Arianna turned her head towards Sonny.

Sonny: Wow you guys seem so happy. You prove to me more and more every day that you two are meant for each other.

Arianna: Thank you Sonny. I'm so happy, I mean what are the chances I meet him in New York and we come from the same city. What about you? How are things with Mason? I'm sorry but you look like crap…

Sonny: Jeez thank you Arianna! Are you always so blunt with people?

Arianna: Sorry! Dad taught me we always have to be honest no matter what. So what's wrong?

Sonny: I don't really know. Mason and I spent a lot of time fighting these last couple of days. I hope it will be better in the near future. I'm very tired! **_(And your dad found a new boyfriend that I hate) _**

Arianna: You're fighting? About what?

Sonny: If I tell you, promise me you won't do anything!

Arianna: What do you mean?

Sonny: I perfectly know what you were trying to do with your father and me 2 weeks ago.

Arianna: Okay I admit I tried something but I stopped when dad told me to. If you're talking about that, does it mean you were fighting about dad?

Sonny: Well yes. Mason has been particularly jealous since you dad came back.

Arianna: Really? **_(That's good…)_** Oh speaking of the devil, dad sent me a text telling me he wasn't sure he would be on time but he didn't tell me why.

Sonny (whispering): I think I know why…

Arianna: So, why?

Sonny: What?

Arianna: Well you just said that you knew why he would be late so tell me…

Sonny: Oh did I? Forget that!

Arianna: Hum, no I won't forget that so tell me please!

Sonny: I think your dad was with his b-boyfriend **_(the smug and arrogant Drake…)_**

Arianna (nervously laughing): What? No, no way. Dad doesn't have a boyfriend. He would have told me.

Sonny: I guess he didn't have the time to tell you but he introduced him to me even if I already knew him. **_(And I hate him with all my heart)_**

Arianna (shocked): You know him from where? Who is he? **_(It makes absolutely no sense! Why would dad do this? He's still hung up on Sonny)_**

Sonny: His name is Drake; he's my husband's ex-boyfriend. **_(Did I already say that I really, really, really hate him?)_**

Arianna: WHAT?

Will chose this moment to make his appearance in the coffeehouse under the shocked looks from Arianna and Sonny. He went to kiss his daughter on the cheek. Arianna was so shocked by what she just heard that she was unable to move.

Will: I'm sorry I said I would be late but I managed to get here on time.

Arianna: Where were you dad?

Will: I was at work. That's true I didn't tell you I got a new job. I'm going to work for your step-grandfather in the Dimera Enterprises.

Arianna: It's great, Congratulations dad!

Will: Can we begin the meeting now? I have some things to do after! (Going towards the table where Parker was sat) Hey Parker! How are you doing today?

Parker: I'm fine sir!

Will: Parker, for the 100th time, call me Will please. Sir makes me so old.

Parker: Okay si-Will.

Will: Let this meeting begin! Sonny you're coming?

The meeting began smoothly, Sonny giving the last news. Later, some family members, Sami and Lucas joined them to share some ideas. At the end, the flowers were chosen, the food was ordered and the guest's list has been made.

Arianna (contemptuously): Well dad, we can add your new boyfriend if you want…

Will was shocked by his daughter's bluntness. How could she know? Did Drake spill the beans? No he couldn't, he had never seen Arianna. So who could have told her? His gaze landed on Sonny who was pretending to look at the furniture list. It was him who told her. That meant that he was troubled by this, maybe Sonny told Arianna for her to stop Will from getting involved with Drake. Maybe he was really jealous? So it was good for their plan. Now he had to explain to his daughter without saying too much detail.

Will: Arianna, outside now! Parker, Sonny, mom, dad; excuse us!

Everyone: Sure!

Will took his daughter's arm and dragged her outside the coffeehouse. He took her to a bench and made her sit down.

Will: What was that?

Arianna (acting innocent): What? I asked you if you wanted to take your boyfriend with you. What's the matter?

Will (exasperated): The matter is you don't get to talk to me that way, chiefly in front of other people. As I recall, I'm your father not your best friend.

Arianna: When were you going to tell me about that new boyfriend?

Will: It's none of your business. I have the right to keep that for myself. I don't have to tell you everything!

Arianna: Oh come on! You always tell me everything. I'm not 10 anymore.

Will: So stop acting like you are! Why did you put me on the spot? I was waiting to tell you somewhere privately. By the way, who told you that?

Arianna: Sonny told me just before you arrived. He didn't seem very happy. I mean he's right you are hooking up with his husband's ex-boyfriend! You deserve so much better!

Will: Arianna, stop meddling with my private life! I repeat I'm your father, not your friend. And I do what I want! Understood?

Arianna (with sarcasm): Yes daddy dear! But whatever you are telling me, I won't stop believing you're scheming something… I see you looking at Sonny every day and I know that you still love him. And now you're telling me you're over him with somebody else. Plus this guy is not being unknown to Sonny and to his husband? There are too many coincidences…

Will: Oh my god! What did I do to have such a clever daughter? You inherited that from me! Okay you caught me. I'll tell you everything. But you have to promise me not to tell anyone. ANYONE!

Arianna: Pinky swear! By the way, dad?

Will: Hum?

Arianna: You were almost believable just now when you were trying to scold me!

Will: But I was really scolding you! After that, you have to stop meddling with my life! (looking at his daughter smiling) What? You were never scared when I punished you when you were little?

Arianna: Not really! You were always so cool with me; you were the best dad a girl could ask for…

Arianna got up to hug her father tightly before pulling away.

Arianna: Now tell me!

And he told her everything from how he met Drake to their plan. But he never mentioned how drunk he was the previous night, because seriously **_(you don't tell your children about things like that even when they are all grown-up)._**

Arianna: Wow! I want to take part in this plan!

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arianna: Wow I want to take part in this plan!

Will: What? No, no no no no! NO WAY! You are not getting involved with us!

Arianna: Why not? I could help you two!

Will: I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you! You can't help us. As I recall, you make a lot of things worse than they already were. You are kind of like my mom…

Arianna: Hey not fair! I don't always make everything worse!

Will: Yes you do. I don't have any example now but you do. So I'm asking you, no I'm demanding as your father, do not get involved in this! You hear me?

Arianna: Yes dad, I won't get involved.

Will: Great, thank you! I have to go; I have a meeting at work. Tell them that will you?

Arianna: Yeah sure. Bye dad!

Will kissed his daughter on her forehead before running away towards the Horton Town Square. Arianna went back to the coffeehouse where Parker, Sonny and her grandparents were still talking about the flowers. She made her way toward the table and sat back where she was 10 minutes ago.

Sami: Sweetie where is your dad?

Arianna: Oh he's gone, he had something to do. Something came up!

Lucas: Really? What happened? Nothing's wrong?

Arianna: No, nothing's wrong grandpa!

Lucas: So weird to be called grandpa!

Sami: I hear you. So sweetie, where did he go? Was it work related?

Arianna: No, he got a call from his boyfriend asking him if he could come by.

Arianna turned her eyes towards Sonny and unconsciously all eyes turned towards him who was still pretending to read the lists. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

Sonny: What? What's going on?

Arianna: Did you hear what I just said? Dad is gone seeing his boyfriend!

Sonny: Good for him, I have to do something in the back… Excuse me **_(STUPID DRAKE! But wait…Why did Arianna insist for me to hear her? It's strange!)_**

Sami and Lucas: Actually, we have to go too. So see you later!

Sami and Lucas went out of the coffeehouse and Sonny was finally in the back doing some inventory. Parker turned towards his wife.

Parker: Okay what was that all about?

Arianna: What do you mean?

Parker: I thought you would be a better actress than that, being at Juilliard. Why did you insist?

Arianna: I didn't insist on anything.

Parker: Sure you didn't. You made sure Sonny was hearing everything you said. So what are you scheming?

Arianna: I can't tell you anything…

Parker: So you're really scheming something. Come on tell me! I'm your husband, I won't say anything!

Arianna: I promised to my dad I wouldn't say anything to anyone, I'm sorry. But you maybe can help me with the part I added?

Parker: Which is?

Arianna: You know what I want above everything for our wedding reception? Well apart from being with you, obviously…

Parker: Yes you told me you couldn't wait to meet your mom who would be here for the occasion. But what does that have to do with Sonny?

Arianna: Actually, I have another wish for this reception. I want to meet my mother but I also want to see my dad dancing and get back together with the only guy he's ever loved!

Parker: And you mean Sonny, I presume.

Arianna: Absolutely! I want them to be together. They are meant for each other. Did you see Sonny's face when he learned that dad was going to see Drake? It was obvious that he was jealous…

Parker: Yes I saw that. But did you forget that Sonny is married to Mason? How do you want to make them dance and get back together if Mason is still in the picture?

Arianna: Well, by putting Mason out of the picture!

Parker: No no no no! You won't do that again, not again! In that department, you are not very subtle!

Arianna: Oh come on! Why does everybody say that?

Parker: Because it's the truth! Remember what you have done to Emily and James?

Arianna: Hey it was not my fault! I didn't know that James didn't know that Emily was cheating on him. Everybody knew but him!

Parker: My point is you're not very good at being matchmaker. So please don't do anything stupid!

Arianna: Fine I won't! It will be difficult though because it's my dad and I want him to be happy!

* * *

_Horton Town Square, end of Sonny's shift…_

Drake: Okay I know you are not a fan of that plan, but we need to make it believable.

Will: But am I forced to kiss you?

Drake: Well yes. But you know I'm not a bad kisser. Be careful with you say or my ego will hurt a lot again.

Will: Sorry, I guess I'm stressed out.

Drake: Hey here he comes! Ready?

Will: Not really…

Then Drake's mouth was on his, lips covering his and his hands cupping his face. It felt wrong again to Will but he knew he had to do this for the plan. So he began imagining that he was in fact kissing Sonny instead of Drake. Suddenly he felt better. He began delivering a lot more energy into this kiss, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist, pulling him much closer. He closed his eyes, letting his emotions take the lead if this kiss. His tongue touched Sonny's begging for an entrance that was given. The kiss became electric on Will's part until it wasn't anymore when Sonny pulled away. He opened his eyes expecting to see the deep dark brown eyes worthy of Sonny. But instead he was staring into the black eyes of Drake.

Drake: Wow for someone who didn't want to kiss me, you sure did good! Wait… Let me guess, you were thinking of Sonny?

Will (embarrassed): … Sorry!

Drake: Ouch, my ego… Will when someone asks you that kind of question, please forget about the honesty! At least, from what I saw, it made Sonny very jealous and very angry…

Will: You saw him go?

Drake: Yes, he looked pissed. But I don't blame him and I kind of feel bad too but it's for his own good!

Will: If you say so…

The thing that none of them knew was that Mason had been here listening to them all along. He witnessed their exchange about not really wanting to kiss each other, their kiss and he surely didn't miss Sonny's reaction.

Mason (whispering to himself): I have to do something now. This game is far from being over and this little Horton won't have Sonny and what I've worked for during 12 years… If it wasn't for Drake coming back to town, Horton would never have fought for getting back Sonny. If they think that by kissing each other and making Sonny jealous, they will have Sonny back they are truly underestimating me. Maybe I just have to play the understanding guy for a while with Sonny whilst I get rid of them quickly…

He left the scene and Will and Drake talking together.

Will: Yesterday you told me that when he was angry Mason was capable of doing stupid things. Do you think he could hurt Sonny?

Drake: I don't know. I heard that he has already been violent once with one of his partners.

Will:I just want to warn Sonny because he might be dangerous. I'm kind of scared of what's ahead...

Drake: I don't know! If we tell him, there's two options. First of all, he can not believe you and try to confront him and it would be bad. Second of all, he can believe you and change towards Mason and Mason would find it suspicious.

Will: I'm willing to take the risk!

* * *

Sonny didn't even know how he reached his house after the scene he just saw. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Sonny: Oh god! I just witnessed them kissing. Will seemed so much into it. They were not even kissing, they were eating each other mouth. Okay maybe I'm exagerating but still why did he choose Drake? He could have any guy that he wants but no he chooses my husband ex-boyfriend. But what did I expect? Will is such a beautiful man and Drake is not bad either. The thing is I can't forbid Will to date anyone he wants. He's a grown up and I have no right over him anymore. But… Why does it hurt so badly? I can't still be in love with Will, not after 20 years apart, not after he hurt me… And what about Mason? What can I do with him? Can I still be happy with him? I mean he helped me back then but I don't know; I am still not feeling the spark I had with Will. What should I do?

Mason: What should you do about what?

Sonny: Oh Mason. I didn't hear you coming in. For how long have you been here? **_(Please! I hope he didn't heard anything)_**

Mason (lying): Oh I just got here and the first thing I hear is what should I do? So I wondered if you needed my help.

Sonny: **_(Thank God) _**I was wondering about… About what I should do for dinner tonight!

Mason: For dinner? **_(Good Liar) _**What about lasagna? I can go to the store to buy some while you can go take a bath. I think you need one, it seems like it had been a really hard day…

Sonny: Yes thank you Mas'

Mason: You're welcome Son'

He gave Sonny a little kiss on the cheek, before taking his valet and his keys and going out of the house. Once he was in the park, he sat down on one bench and began thinking about the next steps.

Mason: I can't lose Sonny and I won't. After what I just heard at home, that little piece of scum named Will Horton represents a lot of trouble for me. I have to get rid of him now. I could maybe have him sent to the hospital and pass this aggression as a homophobic gesture. Yeah that's a good idea; I'm going to do that. It will be set for tomorrow. Sleep tight Horton! This night might be your last good one…

But once again, private conversations in Salem never stay private. And this one was not ready to be an exception to the rule…

Once Mason was gone, the shape previously hidden behind the brushes came out of the shadows, a shocked expression written all over its face.

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to let you know, I changed the time. Mason has not planned to hurt Will 3 days after he talked to himself but he's going to do it the day after.**

**Two: I know a lot of you want Will and Sonny to reconcile and I feel a little bad about all the drama put here (and more in this chapter LOL). I just want you to know that WilSon will happen very very very very very soon! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Arianna was walking through Horton Town Square, searching for a still opened grocery store. She wanted to cook Parker his favorite meal. She decided to take a shortcut by the Park. She was focusing on her _things to buy_ list when she heard a deep man's voice

"… That piece of scum named Will Horton… "

She stopped in her tracks when she heard her father's name followed by the threats. She gasped, putting her hands in front of her mouth when she heard the man threatening to beat her father up. She listened carefully to the man who planned to act the day after. Once he was gone, Arianna came out of the bushes and tried to regain control of her breath.

Arianna: I have to warn Dad! I can't let that happen…

She rushed to the Dimera Mansion, ran the stairs and out of breath, began knocking on his father's door loudly. Hearing all the noises from the corridor, Sami came out of her bedroom.

Sami: Hey sweetheart! What is going on?

Arianna I need to see Dad, it's really really urgent!

Sami: Oh he's not home. I thing he said he was going to see Drake, his boyfriend.

Arianna: Did he tell you where?

Sami: No sorry honey. But I wouldn't count on him being here tonight.

Arianna: Thank you Grandma.

Arianna hugged her before Sami went down the stairs to see EJ in the living room. Arianna took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Will's number.

Arianna: Come on Dad, pick up the phone…

Will: _Hey it's Will, please leave a message and I'll call you back._

Sami (from downstairs): Arianna, Will didn't take his phone with him. I have it in my hands.

Arianna: (to Sami) Oh thanks Grandma. (To herself) Damnit dad! Really? The only day I need you to have your phone, you don't… I absolutely have to find you tomorrow morning before it's too late…

* * *

_The next day..._

Arianna was pacing the living room, trying to wait patiently for her dad to show up. But he never did.

Arianna: Oh God! What if something happened?

She stormed out of the mansion and rushed to the town Square and found him drinking a coffee walking towards Sonny's club.

Arianna (yelling): Dad! Dad! Wait!

Will, surprised turned around and was practically knocked to the ground by his daughter throwing herself in his arms.

Will: Wow honey! What's going on? It seems you haven't seen me for 3 years!

Arianna: I'm just so glad you are okay!

Will: Why wouldn't I be?

Arianna: I have to talk to you!

Will: I would love to talk to you but I don't have a lot of time now. I'm already late for meeting Sonny.

Arianna: Dad it's really important! You're in danger! Some guy is after you wanting to beat you up. I'm scared; he said he would act today.

Will: Wow is it a new role you're auditioning for? Because you'll have the part easily!

Arianna: What? You don't believe me?

Will: Ari I can't count anymore the number of times you played me by telling me things like this. I have to admit you are a talented actress but I have to go. Bye sweetheart!

Arianna stared at her father leaving, dumbfounded by what just happened.

Arianna: I can't believe it! He doesn't believe me! I have to find out who that man is before it's too late.

* * *

Will was awfully late for his meeting with Sonny. He didn't know why he stopped by the pub for coffee because Sonny's coffees were so much better. Then he ran into her daughter. She looked really scared but he couldn't discern the truth from the act with her anymore. But what if she was right? What if someone, aka Mason was really after him? How could she know him?

Reaching the club put him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and looked for Sonny. He spotted him sat at the further table working on some papers.

**_Will: There he is still looking handsome. How come he became even sexier than he has ever been? His grizzled hair… Huum I so could put my hands through it and never let go. And I love that little frown he makes when he's concentrated on work._**

Will continued to stare at Sonny when Sonny looked up and caught him staring. The blond immediately turned his head, blushing. Sonny waved at him to come forward and sit opposite from him. He took off his coat and began staring in sparkling brown eyes, mesmerized. They held each other gaze, brown locked on blue and blue locked on brown, neither wanting to break their trance. Sonny finally looked down and pretended he was putting some order in his papers.

Sonny: So Will, you wanted to talk to me? About what?

Will: Does it bother you if we move to the office? It's kind of personal!

Sonny: Sure.

They took all their stuff and walked to the office and entered.

Will: So I wanted to talk to you about Mason.

Sonny: You? You want to talk about my husband? Why?

Will: I'm going to be blunt but it's necessary. I think you should be careful with him. He's dangerous.

Sonny was taken in a big laugh, but not an amusement one. He was nervously laughing at Will's declaration.

Sonny: Oh really? You want to tell me that my husband of 10 years could be dangerous? And can I know from whom you heard that?

Will: Actually…

Sonny: No you know what? I don't want you to tell me because I already know. You hear it from your dear new boyfriend Drake.

Will: Yes he told me that.

Sonny 'angry): I can't believe how gullible you can be Will. Of course Drake is going to bash Mason. They were boyfriends and it ended badly by Drake's fault. I can't believe he would create a lie like this. And I can't believe you would believe it…

Will: Sonny I believe him because Mason threa…

Sonny: No, I don't want to hear anymore. (Beginning to sob, pointing at Will with his finger) Why would you tell me something like this? Why would you do something like this to me? ****

Will: I'm doing this because I still care about you so much, because I still love you so much…

Sonny: That's why you are dating Drake? Because you still love me?

Will: WHAT? What was I supposed to do Sonny? Was I supposed to watch you live falsely happily ever after with Mason?

Sonny: Falsely? How dare you?

Will: Falsely because he doesn't love you enough. He'll never love you as much as I love you.

Sonny (tears running freely on his cheeks, shouting): NO! I don't know what you're supposed to do Will! The only thing I know is that you don't have the right anymore to tell me that you still **care** about me or that you still **love **me. You lost that right 20 years ago when you left me.

Will: I'm sorry Sonny. I just want you to be happy. He's lying to you; he has lied to you for 10 years. I don't want you to be lied to…

Sonny: No don't! I don't want to hear you anymore! You don't have the right to judge him after you went away for 20 years. I want you to leave NOW! Get out!

Will: Sonny, I'm sorry… I just wanted to protect you!

Will made his way to the door followed closely by Sonny. He opened it and as soon as he was out of the office, he turned around to be face to a closed door. He leaned his forehead against the door whispering apologies. On the other side of the door, Sonny still sobbing, leaned his back on the door and let himself go down to finally sit on the floor, putting his head in his arms and cried himself to sleep. One hour later he woke up, his back hurting, his eyes were puffy and he remembered Will's accusations about Mason.

Sonny: Mason. I need to see him. (He took his phone and dialed Mason's number) Hey Mas' I want to see you, can we meet in the Town Square? … Yes absolutely, 10 minutes is good. See you in 10'.

* * *

Arianna was walking around in the Town Square, worried. She still didn't find the guy wanting to hurt her dad. She tried several times to reach Will but he never answered her calls and she was beginning to be terrified. Deep in her thoughts, she noticed Sonny sitting in a café. She walked towards him to ask him if he had seen her dad since they were supposed to have a meeting. She was almost at his table when Sonny was joined by a man. She instantly recognized him as the guy from yesterday.

Arianna: Oh my god! It's him! But what is Sonny doing with him?

She decided the best thing to do was to confront Sonny directly. She made her way to their table when Sonny looked up and noticed her.

Sonny: Hey Arianna! How are you?

Arianna: Hum I'm fine. (She turned her head towards Mason waiting for him to introduce himself.)

Sonny: Oh sorry this is my husband Mason. Mason this is Will's daughter Arianna.

Mason: Nice to finally meet you Arianna. Sonny didn't stop talking about you incoming wedding. Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness.

Mason got up from his chair and presented his hand for her to shake but she pretended she hadn't seen it.

Arianna: Sonny I want to talk to you now!

Sonny: If it's about the wedding can't this wait? I wanted to have lunch with my husband.

Arianna: No Sonny, it's not about the wedding but it's pretty damn important!

Mason: Go Sonny. Future brides are always so stressed out. I'll wait for you.

Arianna shot Mason a disgusted glare. She couldn't believe the guy attitude. But she had to admit he was a pretty good actor.

**_Arianna: You, Mason, are so pathetic. You vile son of a b*tch will not hurt my dad._**

Sonny got up from his chair and followed Arianna to a secluded bench to hear Arianna. He got enough with Will this morning; he hoped Arianna would have something interesting to say.

****Sonny: So can you tell me why you prevented me from having lunch with Mason?

Arianna: So this guy is your husband?

Sonny: Yes he is. Why?

Arianna: You can't be with him!

Sonny: And why not? Why do you care so much?

Arianna: Because Sonny, your husband is dangerous!

Sonny: Oh come on, I'm done with this. First your dad then you! What's your damn problem?

Arianna: My dad told you that?

Sonny: Don't act as if you didn't know! I'm sure that when he saw I didn't believe him, he sent you to try to change my mind! Well guess what, it's not going to happen! Now you and your father leave me live my life alone! Bye Arianna!

He got up and left Arianna seating all alone, shocked by his reaction.

Arianna: Why does nobody believe me?

* * *

Sonny returned to Mason who was already eating his meal. He couldn't help but wonder why Will and Arianna would say stuff so serious like accusing Mason of being dangerous. Mason looked up and offered a warm smile to Sonny.

Mason: You're back! Sorry I didn't wait for you but it looked so delicious.

Sonny: No problem…

Mason: So what was that all about?

Sonny: Oh nothing important! Let's eat I'm starving.

They ate their food silently, not really looking at each other. Each was deeply immersed in their thoughts.

**_Mason: I'll have to act very fast. No one can see me. I can't risk losing everything right now. William Horton, tonight you will be out of our lives._**

**_Sonny: Why would Will and Arianna lie to me about Mason? It doesn't make any sense. But what can I do? I can't confront him. What if they are wrong and Mason begins to doubt my trust? _**

Mason: Oh honey, I forgot to tell you. I have a very important meeting today around 4pm. And it'll last probably 1 hour. When I come back, I'll take you to Chez Rouge. How does that sound?

Sonny: Great actually! I miss going out.

Mason: Then it's settled!

* * *

He was following him, tracking him since 4pm like a tiger tracks his preys, waiting for an occasion to be alone with Will. He couldn't wait to finally finish this job and send Will to the hospital or maybe worse. Will wouldn't be in their lives anymore and Sonny could finally be his forever. He could finally have this life he always wanted and he could be sure nothing or no one else would be in his way.

Will was entering the Park quickly. He had the impression of being followed and he began thinking about what Arianna had said to him earlier. Maybe she was right. Maybe Mason was really after him. His thoughts were stopped when he felt a brutal hit on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground but wasn't knocked out. He turned towards his aggressor and recognized Mason.

Mason: Well, well, well if it isn't our dear William Horton. Surprise, surprise!

Will: Mason why are you doing this?

Mason struck him a huge kick in the stomach and Will tried to take the fetal position for avoiding too much hurt.

Mason: Did I say you could ask questions? But I'll just answer that one. Sonny is mine, he's been mine for 10 years and he will be until our death day. You know Horton, guys like me don't grow up with a silver spoon in the mouth. We have to do everything we can do to earn money to live. I just chose the facility. Yes Sonny is a good guy and he was so hurt because of you that I couldn't help but use him. He's good looking and don't we forget, his last name is Kiriakis. So everything was good in my world. But you had to come back and make him doubt his feelings for you. So I have to intervene because I won't let you ruin everything. Oh and your fake boyfriend Drake did tell you the truth and for that, he will be the next on my list. I'll make sure you won't remember any of this…

Another hit was thrown at Will reaching his head before he could hear:

"SALEM PD! Don't move! Mason Samuels, you are under arrest for the attempted attack of William Horton. You have the right to remain silent until you have your attorney, everything you say can be used for or against you. Do you understand your rights?"

Mason (to Will): You son of a b*tch! You did this! You set me up. You'll pay!

(?) : No actually it's not him who denounced you. It's us!

Mason: Drake? Arianna? You'll pay too when I get out. My lawyers are the best. They will get me out of this in no time! My name is Kiriakis, don't you remember?

Sonny (coming out of the bushes): Actually, Kiriakis is **MY** name and I'll make sure you won't have that name anymore in a couple of days because Mason, WE ARE OVER!

_To be continued… _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sonny: As I recall, Kiriakis is **MY** name. And I assure you, you won't be able to use it anymore in just a few days! WE ARE OVER!

Mason: Sonny? What-What are you doing here?

Sonny: What am I doing here? You are so funny Mason. The real question is what are YOU doing here? And what were you going to do to Will?

Mason: N-Nothing… I wasn't going to do anything to Will.

Sonny: LIAR! I heard everything so don't even try to deny it. I swear to god, I'm going to make you regret crossing my road!

Officer: Sorry Mr. Kiriakis, we have to take him to the station for an interrogatory.

Sonny: Yes I'll find you there. I just want to make sure Will is okay.

Mason was lead to the police car, hands in cuff. He never felt so humiliated in his entire life and he swore that he would make the responsible pay. Sonny went to Will who was knocked out, surrounded by Arianna and Drake.

Sonny: I'm going to call an ambulance.

Arianna: Sonny, I already did.

Sonny: Oh okay. I'll let you three then.

Arianna: Sonny, wait. I just wanted to say that… It's not your fault so don't worry! He's going to be fine.

Sonny: I'm sorry but I feel like it's my fault. I should have seen that Mason was after him. I feel like I don't know my own husband which is true.

Arianna: Sonny, everything will be okay!

She hugged him tightly, wanting to convince him that she wasn't mad at him. Sonny responded to the hug by tightening it even more. He wanted to let go all of his emotions right here and right now. But he decided against it and pulled away from the embrace and turned towards Drake.

Sonny: Listen Drake, I'm so sorry for calling you names and insulting you behind your backs. It's just Mason who tried to poison my head with wrong ideas.

Drake: Don't worry Sonny, it's okay. I forgive you. It's already forgotten.

Sonny: Thank you and please I hope you will make Will as happy as he deserves to be.

Drake: But Sonny, we…

But Sonny was already gone, walking away from the three of them towards his cars. Once he was seated in his car, he finally let go. His tears ran freely on his cheeks, he wanted to yell. He began hitting the wheel. He was just overwhelmed with everything that happened in just a little time and he just needed to let everything go. He finally calmed down and when he was calm enough, he drove to the police station.

He was welcome by the same officer who arrested Mason moments ago.

Officer: Mr. Kiriakis, your husband is waiting for you in the conference room. You have 10 minutes alone.

Sonny: Thank you but please don't refer him as my husband anymore. He's my soon-to-be ex-husband.

Officer: Yes, sorry sir. This way please.

He let Sonny enter a grey room with just a little lamp to light the monotonous atmosphere reining here. Opposite to the entrance, was seated Mason, his hands still cuffed looking hopefully towards Sonny.

Officer: If you need help, just knock loudly on the door. I'll be waiting for you on the other side.

Sonny: Thank you officer.

The officer left the room and the two men facing each other.

* * *

Will was brought quickly to the hospital and lead into a room, still knocked out. Arianna and Drake were just behind, following until the room's entrance where they were asked to wait.

Drake: He's going to be fine Arianna. I hope you know that!

Arianna: Of course I know that. My dad is a strong man; he will be as good as new. I just wish we could have arrived sooner on the scene before Mason hurt him.

Drake: Yes. But at least now, the police have all the evidences they need to arrest that bastard for a long time.

Arianna: I hope Sonny will be fine. He seemed pretty shaken up and I understand him.

Drake: Yes I hope too. I just wish he didn't go so fast because I really wanted to tell him that Will and are not really together.

Arianna: You really care about my dad, don't you?

Drake: Yes of course. He's a great man and he deserves to be happy with the man he loves and that man is Sonny.

Arianna: He is. I wanted to thank you so much for believing me when you didn't have to.

Doctor: Miss Horton? Your dad is asking for you.

Arianna: Is he okay?

Doctor: Yes he is perfectly fine. He will just have headache and stomachache for a couple of days but nothing serious.

Arianna: Thank you so much Doctor! (Showing Drake) Can he see him too?

Doctor: Are you family?

Drake: Hum…

Arianna: He's his boyfriend.

Doctor: Okay, he can go. But Mr. Horton needs to rest so don't stay too long.

Drake (whispering to Arianna): Why did you lie to the doctor?

Arianna: Because my dad will want to thank you and he will want to know the whole story. And you have to share the glory in this.

They entered the room and Arianna literally flew to Will and covered his faces with kisses. One second more and she was on his bed hugging him for dear life.

Will: Hey sweetie, I'm okay, I'm okay. (Laughing) Stop please!

Arianna: Sorry dad. I was just so scared and now knowing you're okay, you can't know how relieved I am.

Will: Ari, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you told me this morning. I was just focused on talking to Sonny that I didn't take the time to hear everything you had to say. So I'm really sorry!

Arianna: It's okay Dad! I'm just glad you're okay. And you know Drake helped too…

Will: Yeah thank you so much Drake.

Drake: You're welcome! I'm glad I could help.

Will: Can you just explain how you met? And how you got there in time?

Arianna: I met him by accident. After I saw Sonny with Mason, the man I witnessed scheming the day before, I was waiting at the coffeehouse for my caffeine and I heard the waitress calling for a Drake Baldwin. I figured he would be the one you were talking about because there's not one hundred of Drake Baldwin in Salem. So I left the queue to talk to him.

Drake: She scared me in the beginning. She practically jumped on me asking me if I knew you and if I knew a Mason and a Sonny. And she began to tell me what she had witnessed the day before and I told her that we should be careful with Mason's threats. So we began looking for you and we found you thanks to your daughter's cleverness.

Will: What did you do?

Arianna: Yesterday after hearing Mason talking, I rushed to the mansion to warn you. But you weren't there and Grandma told me you were supposedly at Drake's. I tried to call you but you didn't have your phone with you. Grandma found it downstairs and gave it to me. I remembered that Parker's school had given him a device which could track down a phone. So I put it in your phone.

Will: And when I came back to take my phone the next day, you tracked me down.

Drake: When we saw Mason walking agitated, we figured out it would be the time he planned to attack you so we called the police, we tracked you down and we found you.

Will: Is Sonny aware of what happened?

Arianna: Oh yes, he is. He was here when they arrested Mason after his speech. He heard everything.

Will: Oh My God! He must feel so depressed now. I have to find him!

Drake: He's at the police station now. Maybe when you get out, I will take you to him.

Will: Thank you so much for everything Drake. You saved my life! You too Arianna, thank you so much!

Both Arianna and Drake: You're welcome!

Will: Wait you said Sonny was here! But you didn't mention him before so how did he get there?

Drake and Arianna looked at each other before turning towards Will.

Drake: I have no idea…

* * *

Mason: Sonny, you have to believe me. I was helping Will. I found him on the ground and I was helping him when the cops arrested me. I did nothing wrong.

Sonny: Wow you continue to lie even when you got caught. I can't believe you! If you lie here, I don't want to know how many times you lied to me during our 10 years of marriage!

Mason: Sonny?!

Sonny: NO STOP LYING! Every word you let out of your mouth sounds like a lie to me now! God I heard you talking to Will when you were supposedly helping him. You were threatening him and you were telling him you used me for 10 years. How could I be so blind?

Mason: Okay I admit. I used you but it was in the beginning. After our marriage, I learned to love you for the person you really are. And this person is so wonderful…

Sonny: STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW! Or I won't be responsible for my actions! First Will came to talk to me about how dangerous you could be and second Arianna. But I didn't want to listen to them because I wanted to believe in you, in us. But the two of them coming to talk to me about the same thing got me suspicious. Then I crossed Arianna and Drake whispering and scheming. When I saw Arianna face becoming livid, I knew something was up. So I decided to follow them and what a great idea it was. Because thanks to them, I discovered my so-called husband for the man he really is: a vile snake, a cheater, a liar, an opportunist, a profiteer. As I can resume, you are scum. I will make sure you have the strongest sentence possible. In two days, we are officially divorced and you'll have nothing. Did you hear me? NOTHING!

Mason: You can't do that! We were married for 10 years. You can't deny 10 years of your life.

Sonny: Watch me! From now, I don't want anything to do with you. I don't even want to look at you! You disgust me! Goodbye Mason! Hope you'll have a miserable life in prison!

Sonny finally left the room, not feeling well at all, ready to faint from the stress of the day. The officer noticed it and he caught him just in time and brought him to a chair to sit him. Then he gave him a glass of water and something to eat.

Sonny: Thanks.

Officer: Sir you should head home. I'll have an officer driving you. You're not well enough to drive.

Sonny: Thank you Officer.

* * *

Five days later, Will was walking through Horton Town Square heading to The Proud. He wanted to see how Sonny was doing but he was scared. He was afraid of Sonny's reaction to seeing him. Since the attack, the different news have spread and now everybody knew that Sonny has been cheating on during 10 years and that he was officially divorced. And Will felt guilty about everything. So encouraged by Arianna, he decided to at least apologize to Sonny. Will entered the club to find Chat at the counter, wiping it.

Will: Hey Chad! Have you seen Sonny recently?

Chad: Hey Will. No I haven't seen him for 5 days. He didn't come to the club and asked me to take his shifts. I think you should go see him at his place.

Will: Thank you Chad.

Will ran to Sonny's place. Out of breath, on front of the door, he hesitated to knock on the door. Did Sonny want to see him? Was he feeling well enough to receive company? Did he hate Will? Questions were invading Will's mind but he decided to knock. He was welcomed by a good looking Sonny. The sight surprised Will; he expected to see a depressed and livid Sonny.

Will: Hey Sonny! How are you feeling?

Sonny: Good, very good! Come in for a moment!

Will: Are you sure you're okay?

Sonny: Never better. I finally got rid of my cheater of ex-husband so now I'm free.

Will: Sonny, you know that if you want to talk, I'm here for you!

Sonny: What is there to talk about? I'm free and now you can live happily ever after with your new boyfriend!

Will: Sonny, Drake and I, we're not together!

Sonny: Will, you don't have to say that! I get that you move on because it's what I did too.

Will: I'm not just saying that. We are not together and we were never together. It was just an act to make Mason lose it and to protect you from his lies.

Sonny: So to protect me from lies, you decided to lie? How logical is it Will? Why couldn't you mind your own business and leave me alone? Why did you decide to come back here?

Will: I came back for my daughter's wedding but also to see you!

Sonny (shouting): I never asked anything! (Stopping the shouting and now sobbing) I hate what you did to protect me. I hate the fact that you constantly try to protect me. I hate that you were right about everything. I hate the way you walk. I hate the color of your eyes and the way you talk to me. I hate the way you look at me in the eyes as if you could read through me. I hate that you left me and I hate that you came back.

Will (silently crying): I'm sorry you feel this way about me. I'll leave and I'll never bother you again.

Sonny: I'm not finished Will. (Coming closer to Will; tears running freely on both men's cheeks) I hate when you make me laugh, more when you make me cry. I hate you when you're not here with me. But I hate more the fact that I can't hate you because it's you, it's impossible for me to hate you. I love you Will and I love you with all my heart! I have always loved you and I always will no matter what you do to me. And I hate the fact that I can be so vulnerable when it comes to you!

When Sonny finished his speech, they were both openly crying, their faces inches from each other.

Will: Sonny, I am so sor-_hmpfff_…

And Sonny's lips were on his, desperate and demanding, Sonny's hands cupping wildly Will's face. The kiss was made of pure passion. Each closing their eyes, they put in this kiss every ounce of love and need they could have. Their mouths opened for the other and their tongues began dancing with each other fiercely. Sonny pushed forward so Will's back was against the door. He grinded his hips into Will's initiating a moan from the blonde's mouth. Will's hands held Sonny's neck pulling him in a mind-shattering kiss while Sonny's hands were sliding down Will's body, groping at him stopping at his waist . They couldn't be close enough. Will finally pulled away still holding Sonny's neck in his hands and opened his eyes to check if everything was real. He put his forehead against Sonny's and stared into his deep dark brown full of lust eyes and whispered out of breath "I missed you so much Sonny" which was answered by Sonny "I missed you too so much. I love you Will"

_To be continued…_

**Note: Sonny's last speech was inspired by the film "Ten Things I Hate About You"**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to those who reviewed. For the guest reviewers, I can't respond but know that I appreciate the support a lot!

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. Don't read if you are offended…**

(I've never never written a love scene and I'm a little scared to post it! To be more honest, I'm freaking out… Yes, freaking out correspond more to my state right now! So please review to let me know what you thought!)

**Chapter 15**

Forehead against forehead, breathing heavily, Will and Sonny were staring into each other's eyes. Will knew they had to talk but seeing Sonny's eyes full of lust made him lose control. He resigned to go full on sexy mode because of his fear. He was desperately scared of what was going on between them. Even after what he heard Sonny talk about his love for him, he feared Sonny would use him as a consolation after his divorce. Post-break-up flings were numerous but he didn't want to be one. So he broke the silence.

Will: Sonny we need to talk!

Sonny: Talk? Why talking when we can do so much more?

Sonny was peppering kisses along Will's neck which almost made the blond lose focus. But Will pushed Sonny away slightly.

Will: Please Sonny! We really need to talk! You know I want you! Oh God I want you so much but we need to figure out what we are doing. I don't want to be a post break-up adventure that you'll leave when you are tired.

Sonny (pulling away and going to sit on the couch): You think that's what is going to happen? You think I would be able to do that?

Will: Honestly, I don't know! Why don't you tell me?

Sonny: I thought I had made it clear when I told you 5 minutes ago that I loved you like crazy!

Will: Yes I heard you but I just want to know if you're willing to give me another chance to make us work. Are you willing to let me in again?

Sonny: I don't know Will!

Will: That's what I'm saying! Maybe we can talk about that before we take it further? What do you think?

Sonny: You are right! Come and sit next to me. Do you want something to drink maybe?

Will (sitting on the couch): No thanks I'm good! So what do you want to tell me?

Sonny: Hum… You know I love you but the thing is I don't know if it's enough. I mean I have loved you since you left but is it enough to make us work again? I guess what I'm saying is I'm scared you'll decide to leave again…

Will: I know it can be hard for you to trust me when I say that but I know I will never leave you again. My life without you has been hell. I missed you during 20 years; there has always been a hole in my life that only you can fill. I never stopped thinking about you! But I was too much of a coward to come back. Arianna wanting to have her reception here made me realise that I could at least talk to you. But even ther, I hoped you wouldn't be in town anymore because once again I was too scared. I hope you can forgive me!

Sonny: I want to forgive you, a big part of me already has. Another part wants to trust you again before forgiving you. And I feel the same way about you. To be honest, for me it was just one night stand after one other for the first 10 years. Then I met Mason and I thought I could get over you with him. But it didn't work you were constantly in my mind and obviously he played me too.

Will:That man was a total jerk. I'm sorry you went through all of that. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. You deserved so much better than that, you still deserve more than me.

Sonny: Stop that! It's like 20 years ago. Stop getting yourself down!

Will: Why are you defending me? I hurt you and…

Sonny: I defend you because no matter what you do, I love you. Maybe it's stupid and maybe I'm masochistic but I don't care… I want to be with you!

Will: Thank you Sonny! I love you too so much, I never stopped. I never could find someone better than you because it just simply doesn't exist…

They kissed a little shy peck before pulling away. Will looked at Sonny hopeful before asking the question which was burning his mouth.

Will: A-are we back together?

Sonny seemed to think and when Will didn't hear anything, his face fell a dejected look on his face.

**_Will: It's too soon! What a jerk Will! Congrats, you just ruined everything!_**

Sonny looked up to see Will's face decompose itself, that's when he realized Will was waiting for his answer.

**_Sonny: Can I let myself be vulnerable again, so soon after my divorce? Can I let him in? Can I live my life without him again?_**

Sonny: Yes Will, we are back together.

Hearing this, Will's head shot up and a bright smile was on his face "Really?" Sonny laughed, Will looked like a child in a candy shop. He didn't remember seeing Will so happy.

Sonny: Yes Really!

Will, crazy of happiness, threw himself on Sonny and made him fall back on the couch, hugging him tightly and kissing his face. Will then regained control of his actions and sat up and helped Sonny to sit too.

Will: Sorry Sonny! I was just so happy.(nervously) Maybe we could go slow for now to… reconnect. (Locking eyes with Sonny, and not letting go) I should probably go now…

Will got up and walked towards the door. But Sonny didn't seem to agree with that idea because he grabbed Will's arms to turn him around, caught Will's neck with his hands and slammed his lips on Will's slowly pushing him towards the door until Will was pressed against it again. Will responded to the kiss greedily by opening his mouth to Sonny's tongue. And it went on for 10 minutes, 10 minutes of pure bliss full of moans and whimpers.

Still back to the door, Will was drowning in a sea of emotions. His mind was dizzy, clouded by the want and the need Sonny's kisses were initiating in him. He had waited 20 years to feel this way again and he couldn't be happier to be able to feel it now.

Will wrapped his arms tighter around Sonny's neck bringing him closer than he already was. Now chest to chest, Sonny pressed Will to the door and he continued to kiss him as if his life depended on these kisses. He broke away from Will's swollen lips and began deposing warm kisses on his jawline then to his earlobe where he whispered "I want you so much Will" causing Will to moan forcefully.

Will: Sonny… Please…

Sonny pulled away and looked at Will, lust written all over his face. He slowly brought his face closer to Will's to let them breath the same air and when he was inches from Will's mouth, he whispered with a husky voice.

Sonny: What do you want Will?

Will: You! I want you now!

Sonny: I'm all yours!

Will didn't need more information and he pushed Sonny towards the couch in the middle of the living room, getting rid of both their shoes and socks. He slowly unbuttoned Sonny's shirt revealing his smooth olive skin to his eyes. He kissed every new exposed inch of Sonny's body. Submerged by the pleasure of having Will's lips on his skin, Sonny dug his hands in Will's hair massaging his scalp. Then he pulled him up and brought his mouth to his to kiss him with all the passion he got.

_Will's POV_

After unbuttoning his shirt, I tore it from him. I was so eager to touch him, to feel him against me. I finally pushed him and he fell on the couch on his back. He stared at me, lying on the couch. I took all my time to take off my t-shirt and it seemed that he didn't mind because he looked at me with an intensity I never saw in other's eyes. He seemed to want this as much as I wanted it. Once I was shirtless, I tossed the t-shirt beside the couch and I sat on Sonny's lap, straddling his middle. I caressed slowly his pecs, I wanted to discover him all over again, I wanted to see and feel every inch of him again as if it was our first time. I admired his sculpted body who was once mine. But he had other ideas in mind. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the waist, sat on the couch and pulled me to him to kiss me. I felt his erection through our pants which made me harder in a second. Our kisses were electric, they sent shivers to my spine and I wanted more, I wanted so much more. His kiss was demanding; one hand is in my hair, the other slid down my back to my waist and my butt, kneading it and gently pressing me against him. I moaned and one of my hands grips his hair and pulled on it slightly while the other was gently caressing his face.

I pushed him on his back and I covered his body with mine. Here we were chest against chest, skin against skin and there was nowhere I wanted to be more than here. I decided to please him and I went down on him, peppering kisses on his chest. Then I focused on his now hard nipples, I sucked them teasing him until I heard him begging for more. I continued my descent and I arrived at his navel. I plunged my tongue in his navel which made him arch his back. I felt so strong and powerful. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jean while looking into his eyes. He stared at me and his stare followed me when I pulled his pants and his boxers off of him.

I leaned on him and I breathed in the scent that is Sonny. How I missed his scent! Still looking in his eyes, I took him in my mouth and I began sucking. I took Sonny fully into my mouth which made him jump and arch his back under the wave of pleasure submerging him. I sucked him up and down, licking the salted liquid of his pre-cum. His hands joined each other on my scalp and he began massaging again while his hips thrusted into my mouth. I happily applied more pressure because I wanted it to be perfect in every way. I heard his breathing increase and I knew he was close. With my hands, I cupped his balls and began to massage them as I remembered he liked.

Sonny: Oh Will… I'm … So … close!

And he came into my mouth hard, clutching the pillows on the couch while he was trembling from the orgasm he just had. I pulled away and went up to kiss him slowly to enable him to catch his breath.

_3__rd__ person POV_

They shared a lazy sweet kiss before Sonny put a lot more pressure in it. Sonny sat up on the couch and got up leading Will to get up too.

Sonny: You're awfully too much dressed.

Will: And what are you going to do about it?

Sonny: I'm going to take to the bedroom where I'm going to take off your tight jeans.

Will: Interesting! And after what are you going to do?

Sonny: I'm going to make love to you and make you feel so good. I'm going to make you feel wanted like nobody managed to make you feel.

Will: Sonny, it's already the case! Nobody has ever made feel as good as you make me feel!

Sonny: That's good to know.

Sonny grabbed Will's hand and led him towards the bedroom. On the door way, Sonny slammed Will against the door, his stomach agaisnt it and he stood behind him, leaving trails of kisses on Will's back. He even started to sink his teeth into Will's back, leaving purplish marks. He unbuttoned Will's jeans still from behind and pulled the clothes off of Will. He caressed Will's back then his arms before linking their fingers together and putting his hands above his head. He kissed the back Will's neck before whispering in his ear "You are so sexy Will" making the man whimper. Will felt Sonny's member between his butt cheeks and he wanted it in him like now.

Will: Sonny please!

Sonny: Yes Will!

Will: I want you inside of me now!

Sonny turned Will in his arms and kissed him wildly before picking him up. Will wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist and his arms around Sonny's neck while continuing to kiss him. Sonny brought him to the bed and lowered him on it. Will made his way to the head of the bed and put his back against the wall. Sonny grabbed Will's ankles and pulled him until Will was back flat against the mattress. He then covered Will's body with his, kissed him fully on the mouth, his right hand roaming his body while his left was looking for the lube and condom needed in his bedside drawer. When he got what he needed, he pulled away from Will's pink swollen lips and he placed himself between Will's legs. Then Sonny lubed his fingers and began preparing Will by inserting one then two fingers and finally three reaching Will's sweet spot with each thrust. The amount of pleasure made Will throw his head back on the pillow and close his eyes. He slowly matched Sonny's rhythm wanting so much more. Sonny took off his fingers and he heard Will whimper in disagreement. Sonny then lifted Will's hips as he prepared himself to enter him. And he finally did.

Past the pain stage, Will felt pure pleasure. Starting at a slow rhythm, Sonny was trying to keep his self-control as he wanted to pound into Will. He slid in and out in a much quicker rhythm which earned him Will's moans.

Will: Faster… Sonny… Oh yesss…

Sonny answered by speeding just a little. He didn't want it to end just now, not when he found Will after 20 years apart. Sonny was feeling good. No, good definitely wasn't enough! He felt more like he was finally where he was meant to be in the arms of the man he was supposed to be with.

Once more, Will was floating. He opened his eyes to look into Sonny's who conveyed care, lust, desire and love; something he thought he would never have again with Sonny. But here he was, getting consumed underneath Sonny, whispering huskily and desperately "I love you". And Sonny's pace increased again, hitting exactly the right spot, sending Will on cloud nine.

Will: Oh Sonny, I'm gonna… Cum now

Sonny: Yes… Cum for me Will!

And Will came hard, without being touched. He came in a cry swallowed by Sonny's open mouth-kiss. Will clung on Sonny's neck as he rode his orgasm while Sonny was emptying himself in Will. Finally Sonny let himself fall on Will, exhausted and greatly satiated. He pulled out of Will, took off the condom and tossed it in the bin. He then rolled off Will and went into the bathroom to take a wet cloth and came back to clean up.

30 minutes later, they were in the afterglow, lazily kissing and whispering love words. Will was on top of Sonny, his hands gently caressing Sonny's chest while Sonny's were stroking Will's back. They were both content and fabulously happy. Will then pulled back; he brought his right hand to Sonny's face and caressed his cheek before putting one finger on Sonny's lips, tracing its contours.

Will: Sonny, I make you the promise to never leave you again and to love you and cherish you forever. I just don't want a life where you're not in. I missed you more than words could ever say.

Sonny: I love you too Will and I missed you! And I'm just so thankful for you coming back into my life. But I'm not going to lie; it's going to be hard in the beginning with Mason's trial and all.

Will: I will be with you along the way!

Sonny: Thank you Will!

Will leaned on Sonny to put a sweet and loving kiss on Sonny's lips before pulling away and rest his head on Sonny's shoulder, burying his head in the crook of his neck. The two newly-old lovers went to sleep in this position and they spent a night full of sweet and happy dreams.

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Early in the morning, Sonny woke up under the first rays of sun. He turned in the bed to look the sleeping body next to him. He had waited for 20 years for this to happen again and here he was now, fully happy. He completely forgot about the drama with Mason whose trial was supposed to happen in one week. But Sonny couldn't care less now that he was back with Will. He kissed him gently on the forehead careful not to wake him up, got up and went to the bathroom. He took a shower and dressed with a white shirt he knew Will loved and a tight black jean. He left the bathroom and passed his head through the bedroom's door to see Will still asleep and he decided to go to the kitchen to cook a breakfast for both of them with the intention of going out today.

Moments later, Will woke up under sweet and soft caresses and kisses on the back of his neck.

"Good morning sleepy head! Time to wake up" whispered Sonny between kisses caressing Will's back. Lying on his stomach, Will shifted his head towards the origin of the voice. He opened an eye and looked into the brown eyes of the angelic face that was now his boyfriend. He smiled to him before humming and covering his face with the covers, groaning. "Noooooo… I don't want to wake up, I want to stay in that bed like this forever with you!"

He got his arm out from the covers and tried to find Sonny's body. He found his thigh, put his hand on it and began stroking it gently.

"Come on Will, you have to wake up! We haven't left that bed for two weeks now"

"You say that like it's a bad thing when I think it's the best thing possible" said Will, his morning voice coming from under the covers.

"Yes it was incredible! But we haven't be very sociable with other people" Sonny tried to pull the covers off Will but the latter was not decided to listen to Sonny and pulled the covers to him.

Sonny covered Will's already-covered-body with his own, pulled the covers from Will's head and began nibbling on Will's ear and covering Will's neck with sweet kisses eliciting a happy hum from the man.

"You're not playing fair Sonny…" Will fake pouted before smiling broadly

"You know I can stop if you want me to…"

"Don't you dare!" Will then turned around in Sonny's arms and covered his mouth with his, decided to make this moment last before going back to the reality. He wrapped his arms around Sonny' neck pulling him closer than he already was. Now it was just the material of the covers which was separating them. Will managed pulling them off without Sonny noticing and finally covered their two bodies with it.

"It's not really what I had in mind when I woke you up this morning…" Sonny tried to say between the repeated attacks of Will's mouth on his.

Will pulled away and looked into Sonny's eyes, smirking "Are you complaining Mister Kiriakis?"

"Me? Complaining? Never mister Horton! But I prepared you breakfast with hot coffee like you like it!"

"Honestly I prefer a Sonny to a coffee and microwaves were invented for warming things now come here now!"

All Sonny's resolution of making Will wake up vanished when Will was kissing him and caressing him like this. He felt Will's tongue demanding entrance and his hands under his shirt stroking his back and everything else disappeared. Sonny was literally a goner when it came to Will Horton. He put more pressure in this kiss, cupped Will's head while his boyfriend was busy unbuttoning his shirt. One of the perks of having Will as his boyfriend was that Will was always sleeping shirtless and Sonny slid his hands on Will's hands caressing him sensually.

**_"After this, I promise I will get him out of this bed even if I don't want to"_** thought Sonny, his mind clouded by the need of having Will. "**_I just hope I'll have enough strength and self-control to do that…"_**

* * *

One hour later, they were still lying in bed, tangled in each other, noises of lazy kisses and moans filling the room. While kissing, Sonny was caressing Will's cheeks and Will was stroking Sonny's chest. Slowly, Sonny pulled away and looked into Will's eyes where he could read intensity, desire and love.

"Will, I love you so much and I want to stay here for the eternity but we have to go out too. We haven't left the apartment in two weeks but for our jobq our meeting for your daughter's reception which is by the way this evening. I wonder how nobody figured we were back together."

Will leaned on Sonny and put his head on his chest, pulling him in a tight embrace. "I know. And the last two weeks were one of the best of my life"

"Hey, don't get me wrong they were also the best of my life but now I want to tell everyone that we are back together…"

"But Sonny, I thought you agreed that we were going to keep us back together a secret for now. I mean you just divorced and it would be…"

"Bad for my reputation? Come on Will, now everybody know that he was lying and cheating on me. So I think I'm allowed to move on quickly. Beside everybody in town know that you and I have a history together."

"Yes that's the problem! I'm scared that if they know you got back with me, they will try to convince you to dump me because of what I did to you. Even I don't know why you agreed to give me another chance!"

"Will, I gave you another chance because I love you! I always have, even when I was with Mason I still thought about you and honestly I don't care about what people are going to say because from now on, I'll only listen to my heart!"

"I love you so much Sonny! So you really want us to be public again?"

"Oh yes, I'm more than ready!"

"But you know that with my daughter, you won't have a calm moment anymore. She's going to be all over us telling she was right for the beginning."

"But she was right!"

"Yeah whatever!" Will said smiling broadly "You are really sure about it?"

"YES Will I am! I just wonder how she never found out we were back together"

"Oh she moved out of the mansion to, I quote, "have more privacy with my husband". So she has no idea I have been absent from the mansion"

"And Sami? She didn't figure out?"

"No and it surprised me. I told her that I broke up with Mason but she never asked me why I never was at the mansion… It's weird isn't it?"

"Yeah it is… So what do you think we shower, we dress up and we go out to prepare your daughter's reception?"

"Good idea! Let's go!

* * *

They got up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom, laughing like little kids. They were out of the shower 30 minutes later.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I guess round two took more time than we thought" Will said smirking.

"I get from that smile that you're in fact not sorry at all, am I right?"

"Weeelll, yeah you're right! I am not sorry at all" Will kissed him, wrapping his hands around Sonny's neck. "So you want to be public tonight, just before the reception?"

"Yeah why not? I just don't want to steal the spotlight tonight! It's your daughter's party!"

"Don't worry, she will be ecstatic! I can't wait to see her face. I love you Sonny!"

"I love you too Will"

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Sonny entered the still closed club and lit the lamps. He went into the back to check if everything was here to prepare the room for the evening. Everything was in order so he then went to his office. He sat at his office and opened his drawer and got a little box out. He opened it to look at his wedding ring. He took the ring out of the box and read the inscription inside _"__Sonny + Mason FOREVER__". _He put the ring back into the box.

**_"How could I be so stupid? I didn't see anything for 10 years. He managed to fool me for so much time. What if Will is going to do the same?(…) No Sonny, don't think like this. Will would never do anything like this. He loves you and you love him, oh yes you love him so much."_**

He stared at the box containing the only ring while the other was possibly still on Mason's finger. He would ask it from him during the first day of his trial. At first, Sonny didn't want to go to the trial but as he was a witness of Will's aggression, he was asked to testify. And he knew that he would do anything to protect and to help Will. He wondered what he would do once he got the two rings back.

"The sure thing is that I don't want to use them for Will and me! (**_Wait. Did I just say Will and me thinking about wedding's rings?). _**It's too soon to think about that, Sonny! We just got back together after you getting a divorce. It would be crazy but it's true that I want to marry Will. Maybe one day, later…"

Sonny got up from his chair to return to the main room after putting the box on his desk. He was going to pour himself when he received a text.

"U ALONE? W." Sonny smiled seeing the text and hastened to reply to the message.

"Yes, Coast is clear!" He turned around, back to the front door to prepare coffees. Only two minutes later, he heard the door open and felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a sweet kiss on the back of his neck. He turned around and was greeted by a bright smile. He leaned forward and pecked Will's lips.

"I missed you!" Will said before pulling Sonny closer to him.

"Really? But we saw each other 10 minutes ago; you just went home to change."

"Yes I know but I still missed you!"

"Well to be truly honest, I missed you too!" Sonny pushed them to the counter until Will's butt bumped into it. Then Sonny put his hands on Will's thighs and raised him to let him sit on the counter making the milk container fall on the ground. He then attacked Will's neck with burning kisses and little bites.

"Sonny… Are you… Sure no one will enter… The coffeehouse?" Will was moaning while offering more room for Sonny to place his kisses.

"Yes Will, I'm sure! No one is supposed to come before 11AM. And it's… 10.30AM?! Shit, already?"

Will was laughing at Sonny's face. Sonny was pouting, looking at Will with puppy eyes begging for some time alone. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and brought him closer. He leaned his head forward and reached Sonny's lips with his and kissed him slowly before whispering "What if we go to your office just to make out like the teenagers we are?" Sonny looked up, eyes shining with joy and replied "Oh yes! Lead the way! I'm just going to tidy a little here."

He took a towel and began wiping the place where the milk fell. Meanwhile Will was in the office looking for a place where he could sit in a sexy way to greet Sonny. He thought about his desk. **_"I could sit on the table…" _**He went to it and began to regroup all his paper to avoid them falling. While he was making stacks of paper, he noticed the little black box. He took it in his hands and opened it to find the wedding ring. He took the ring and saw the inscription inside and he looked towards the door.

**_"Is he regretting the divorce? Or being with me again? Does he still love him?" _**A little tear escaped Will's eyes. He put the box down on the table without closing it and walked to the door. Exiting, he bumped into Sonny who was rushing to his office.

"Hey Will, where are you going? I thought we were going to have alone time." He was raising his eyebrows in a seductive way that would usually cheer Will up. But he was feeling down by the box he just found.

"Sorry Sonny, I forgot I had something to do. I have to go, I see you at the party." He rushed to the door without Sonny being able to stop him. Once he was out, he ran towards the mansion little tears flowing on his cheeks.

Sonny was left dumbfounded on his office doorway. He didn't understand what just happened. How could Will look so happy then the next minute look like he was heartbroken? He didn't have the time to think about that because Chad was entering the club carrying a box full of decorations. He rushed to him to hold the door for him.

"Thanks man! You ready to put everything in order? Where is Will? I thought he was going to help us?"

"Honestly Chad, I have no idea where he is."

* * *

One hour later, Chad and Sonny were busy hanging white garlands and checking when the cake would be brought in. Sonny was checking the inventory when Chad came beside him. "Hey man, it's weird that Will still isn't here! Did you try calling him?"

"No, I didn't. I'm going to call him now." He checked his pockets and figured he left his phone back in his office. "I left my phone in my coat. I'll be right back!"

He ran towards his office, now worried that Will didn't show up again. He took his coat which was on the back of his chair and searched his pockets. When he found his phone, he sat at his desk and noticed the stacks of paper.

"Hey I don't remember organizing the desk like this. Maybe Will did this!"His eyes fell then on the ring box which was now opened. "Oh no! I'm sure it was closed when I put it here! Oh God, I forgot to put it back in the drawer. So Will saw it… Oh no no no no! What did he think when he saw it? Sonny you're so stupid!"

He hurriedly took his phone and dialed Will's number but the call went directly to Will's voicemail. Sonny ran nervously his hands in his hair and dialed the number again, hoping that Will would answer. "Come on Will, pick up!" But again the call went to voicemail. Sonny sighed in frustration before leaving a message.

"Will, it's Sonny! I know you don't have anything to do right now and I know you saw the ring box and I can guarantee you it's not what you think! So please call me back as soon as you get the message…"

* * *

Will saw his phone light meaning that he was receiving a call, he took it and saw that the caller was Sonny. He put it back on the table and sat on the couch. "I can't talk to you now"

Sami, who was supposed to go to Arianna's hotel room to help her dress for the reception, was standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat and Will turned toward her.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go help Ari?"

"Yes, I am. But I saw you hanging up your phone twice and I wanted you to know that you could talk to me if you wanted." She left the doorway to come closer to Will who was sitting on the couch looking anxiously down.

"Thanks mom but I'm not really in the mood for that."

"Yes I figured! Is it about Sonny?"

"Son-What? Why would it be about Sonny?"

"Will seriously? I know! I know you are back together"

"How-How do you know that?"

"You're not very subtle! You are lucky Arianna hasn't been here recently because she would have found out too. You haven't been here at night for two weeks. I rarely saw you so happy when you weren't with Sonny and it's been two weeks since Sonny and Mason divorced. So he is free"

"Well he's maybe free technically but I don't think he is practically."

"What? What do you mean Will?" Shocked by what her son was saying, Sami sat down next to him on the big couch.

"I mean I found his wedding's ring's box on his desk. If he was free as you say, I don't think he would have kept it. I think he's still in love with Mason and that's totally normal. I mean they lived together during 10 years. Even if Mason cheated on him, Sonny loved him and I don't think I can stand a chance against 10 years of marriage!"

Sami put her hands on her son's cheeks and turned his face to make him look at her. She put a serious look on her face and said:

"That's bullshit Will! You found his wedding's ring box on his desk, so what? It means nothing! It doesn't mean he's still in love with Mason. It doesn't mean that Sonny regrets his divorce and hell it doesn't mean that he's not in love with you! I can affirm you that he loves you and he always has loved you. He asked me about you so many times during these 20 years but I never was able to give him answers!"

"But…"

"No buts mister! A ring's box doesn't mean anything; don't make assumptions of something you saw for one minute! I have made that mistake so many times in my life Will and I don't want you to do the same. So go talk to him, you own him and yourself that!"

"Thanks Mom!" He brought himself closer to her and leaned to pull her in his arms in a hug. "Thank you so much for being here for me!"

"Will I'm your mother and I love you. Maybe I haven't been the best mom I could be when you were younger and I'm sorry but…"

"Mom I love you and you were a good mom!" He tightened his embrace, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks. Sami pulled away from the hug and wiped the little water drops.

"Will, I'm so proud of you! I'm proud of the man you became and I'm proud of the woman you raised" Will's phone rang again. "You should take it Will!"

Will sniffled before taking his phone and looking at the ID. "It's not Sonny! It's Gaby! I was supposed to take her from the train station."

"I didn't know she was going to be here today!"

"I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm going to change for my suit and I'm going to take her."

"Okay Will! I'm going to see Arianna! But please, talk to Sonny tonight!"

"I will. Thanks mom!"

He went to his room, dressed up and ran towards his car already trying to search the words he could say to Sonny in the evening.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Will was waiting anxiously in his car for Gabi. He feared their reunion as they didn't see each other and the last time they met was the day Gabi lost custody of the just-born Arianna. She didn't even have the opportunity to see Arianna when she was born because she was sent immediately to jail. So Will was scared that she was mad at him for this. But he sent her pictures of Arianna every month to make her know her daughter even if she wasn't present. He sent her letters too, speaking about her school progress or if she was good at sports but he never received answers. The only letter he got was the one saying that Gabi would be present for Arianna and Gabi called him to make him know when her train arrived. Other than that, he got no news during 20 years.

When he watched the clock in his car, he noticed that it was the time Gabi was supposed to arrive. He got out of the car and went to the platform just as the train was approaching the Chicago station. Standing in the front door way, fidgeting his suit sleeves, he checked every face without finding Gabi.

"That's weird! I thought she was going to be in this train…" He nervously passed his hands in his hair, looking in front of him when he heard a woman voice coming from behind him.

"I was on that train Will, I'm here." Will turned around to see a rather skinny woman.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Will was shocked by the sight of his old best friend that he didn't recognize. She cut her hair very short and colored them in a lighter brown. She seemed saddened even if it was a happy day. She was dressed in a light yellow dress. The thing that didn't change about her was that she was still gorgeous.

Will didn't know how to act, he hesitated to lean for a hug or just say hi. Apparently Gabi had the same dilemma so each stood awkwardly facing each other for some minutes. Will broke the silence "Well, I'll take you to the car. Follow me!" He took her suitcase and walked away.

He led her to the car and while she was sitting, he went to the car's trunk, opened it and put the suitcase in. He sighed **_"This is going to be a long drive…" _**He closed the trunk and went to the driver's seat and started the car.

They drove in a silence worthy of a funeral; Gabi was looking through the window not saying anything, not making any noise. When Will figured Gabi wasn't in a communicative mood, he concentrated on the road and thought about what he could say to Sonny when he sees him in the evening. He believed in them but he was scared about Sonny's past love life but he wanted to be Sonny's future more than anything in the world. He was already thinking about moving in together or even more but he figured it would be too soon for Sonny, so he let these thoughts go.

They were approaching a car park when Gabi broke the silence. "Please Will, can you park the car? I want to talk to you!"

"Sure Gabi!" He turned on his right and entered the parking, he parked the car not far from the entrance and stopped it. He then slowly turned toward Gabi who was nervously playing with her jacket sleeves. "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes Will. First of all, I don't to have this awkwardness between us. We were once best friends and I know it will never be the same but I just want to have a part of this friendship back, even a tiny one. You have to know that I'm very sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry I let Nick control me into making you give up your rights. And second, you have to know that I'm not mad at you at all. I think that what happened was the best thing for all of us, especially for Arianna. She got to grow up surrounded by a loving dad and it's all I wanted for my little girl."

"Thank you Gabi for saying that. I'll admit I feared our reunion because I was sure you would hate me."

"Of course not, I can't not love you Will. You were my best friend as I said. And you did everything right with our daughter, I'm sure of that. And I also want to thank you for sending me all the pictures and the letters over the years. I felt I was a part of her life. "

"I told her everything about you and I have to say that she is very impatient to meet you."

"I'm very anxious to meet her. I never saw her and I can 20 years later."

"Why didn't you want to meet her before? I could bring her to prison for you to meet her!"

"I didn't want that because if you brought her, I wouldn't be able to let her go. I couldn't see her once and not see her for months. It would have been too hard to live with! I'm sorry I never respond to your letters but I never had anything to say that was really interesting."

"I get it Gabi! So how are you now?"

"I'm fine. Actually I met someone 3 weeks ago in Portland. He's a nice guy, he works in a bank and he already knows everything there is to know about me. I didn't want to hide anything from him."

"Really? That's great! Why didn't you bring him with you?"

"Will, it's a little too soon for me to bring a guy to the reception of my daughter that I don't even know myself don't you think?" She was laughing and it was so good for Will to hear her after all these years. He definitely couldn't be mad at her for everything that happened and he hoped everything would be alright between Arianna and Gabi.

"Yeah you're right! So what do you think we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Will started the car again and they were off to Salem. "Will, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go for it!"

"Where does the ceremony take place?"

"It's at a club named 'The Proud'."

"And who is the owner?" Several minutes passed silently and when she saw that Will wasn't going to answer and that he was reddening, she asked again. "Will tell me, who owns the club?"

"Hum… it's Sonny! Sonny owns this place. He changed Common Grounds to the Proud. And now we are organizing the party in his club."

"Really?" A little smile was curling on her face, thinking about how Will and Sonny looked happy together before the disaster happened. "So how is it going between you two?"

"Actually right now, I can't tell you because I don't even know myself. It's complicated!"

"Complicated how?"

"Can we drop it please? I don't really want to talk about it. Plus I think he will be mad at me because I was supposed to help him setting the decorations and I completely forgot."

"Then go help him! Can you drop me by Rafe's house? I want to see him before the party."

"Okay if you want. Arianna will be at the club in about one hour if you want to come in early to get to know her."

"Thank you so much Will. For everything."

"You're welcome Gabbs. And as you said, I hope we will be friends again." He stopped the car in front of Rafe's house and let Gabi get out. He looked at her walking to the door before starting the car and driving to the club, his arms shaking and his heart beating so fast.

"Please God, let him be not too mad at me…"

* * *

Sonny was now pacing the room like a lion in a cage. He couldn't reach Will on his cell phone and nobody knew where he was. The setting of the room was now finished and Chad and the waiters left the club to go change for the reception. He was now alone in the club, wondering what he could say to Will when he would decide to show up. He went to sit at his desk, looking at his box then putting it in the drawer. He got up from his chair and turned around to search papers in the cabinet behind the desk, his back facing the door.

"Hey Sonny." Sonny stopped his searching and turned towards the voice. A small smile appeared on his face when he faced Will.

"Hey."

"Can I-Can I come in?" Will seemed uncertain about what to do and nervousness was showing in his manners. Sonny noticed that he was trembling and decided to end this torture. He went to the door, pulled Will in and closed the door. He showed Will the couch and gestured him to sit. Will complied not saying anything and Sonny followed and sat facing Will. Neither knew what to say so they stayed motionless just staring at each other.

**_"Really Sonny, you are going to sit here still, looking at Will saying nothing? Move man! Say something." _**Sonny thought, realizing that Will was also deep in his thoughts.

**_"Come on Will, say something! Remember what your mom told you! You owe him and you this! You have to talk…"_**

"So…" They said in unison. They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Go ahead Sonny…"

"Okay Will, I know what you saw and I know what it looked like but you have to believe me! It's absolutely not what you think! Mason is my past, a part of my past I want to forget…"

"But at the time Sonny, I was also a part of your life you wanted to forget. So what if you discover that you still love him, what will you do? You'll leave me? I know I would deserve it because of what I put you through but I don't know if I could survive this…"

Sonny took Will's hand and began caressing his palm. "Firstly Will, don't ever say that you would deserve someone leaving like this because you don't and secondly, it's impossible that I still love Mason because I really never loved him."

Will put his hand away from Sonny's hold. "No Sonny, don't say things like that! Of course you loved him and you still love him and it's absolutely normal. So please don't lie to me saying things you don't mean."

"Okay maybe I loved him and maybe I still love him in some way but Will," Will was now looking away from Sonny so Sonny took his head in his hands and turned him toward him "No look at me Will, so maybe I still love him in some messed up way but he doesn't compare to you! I love you more than anything in this world!"

"But Sonny, you looked at the box. I'm scared…"

"Will, I was looking at the box because I was figuring out what I could do to get rid of it. I ONLY love you. Here give me your hand." Sonny took Will's hand previously placed on Will's knee and put it on his chest where his heart was situated. "Do you feel my heart beating so fast? It's beating just for you! I love you and only you!" Sonny wiped a small tear escaping Will's eyes. "So Will, I'm officially asking this, do you want to move in with me… Again? And this time for a long time?"

Tears of happiness were flowing on Will's cheeks and he laughed through them. With the hand that was not on Sonny's heart, he caressed Sonny's left cheek before leaning for a sweet and gentle kiss full of adoration and put his forehead against Sonny's. He then whispered, looking straight in Sonny's eyes "Nothing could make me happier! So yes, yes, yes, yes I want to move in with you."

Then it was the beginning of a new making out session. Sonny plunged on Will's lips making him fall back on the couch before covering his lips with his own in a searing kiss. They continued to make out like teenagers for about 10 minutes not leaving an inch from the other's face not being kissed. Sonny who was on top, didn't stop being grinded on by Will's hips who always wanted more contact. So engrossed in their kisses, they didn't hear the door opening but they clearly heard the scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Deeply in their making out session, swollen lips kissing and biting necks, concentrated on the other's moans of pleasure, they didn't hear the door opened nor the person entering the room.

"OH MY GOD!"

The sudden voice woke them from their trance. Sonny jumped from Will and they both got up from the couch, not realizing that their clothes were totally wrinkled. Will's head was turning redder than a tomato as he looked at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You're kidding right? You're aware this party was thrown for me right?"

"Yes I know but, I thought you were going to be by later… I thought we were alone!"

"That's why you two were making out furiously right? ! I can't believe I just walked on my dad passionately making out with another guy. I think I might be traumatized, I urgently need a shrink. By the way, you both should button your shirt! I know I already saw you shirtless dad but in this situation, this is… Well this is really awkward" Will and Sonny quickly made an affair of their buttons and straightened their clothes, embarrassed like never before.

"Why do I have the impression that you are pissed?"

"It's because I am, dad!" Arianna crossed her arms, looking at her father with a disappointed face.

"But I thought this is what you wanted! I thought you wanted me and Sonny to be together, I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"Yes, this is what I want for you!"

"Well I am happy." Will took the hand of the still silent Sonny and squeezed it. Sonny returned the pressure and they looked into each other eyes. "I'm very happy with Sonny!" He turned towards Arianna whose foot was bumping against the ground, her arms still crossed.

"Okay…" She said nonchalantly.

"I don't understand why you act like this." Will was becoming stressed and agitated, little pearls of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead. "What is the matter Ari?"

"Isn't it obvious dad?" She said pointing at her dress, clearly wanting to pass a message.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I ruined your party didn't I? I didn't want you to discover it that way… I'm sorry Ari. But if you want we won't appear together publicly. I want you and Parker to be the spotlight of the party! Right Sonny?" He looked at Sonny who nodded, a little smile curling on his lips.

"Oh god Dad you really don't get it, do you? Even Sonny who hasn't known me for more than 1 month figured it out?"

"Figure out what? I don't understand." He scratched his head with his free hand and squeezed Sonny's hand even more.

"Will, you're squeezing me too tight!"

"I'm sorry Sonny but I don't get what she says!" He turned to Arianna. "Why are you angry?"

"Will, honey, I think Arianna played you!"

"What?"

"My guess is she's not mad at all and she just acted like this…" She winked at him before looking at her father.

"Fortunately, Sonny is a clever man. Dad; of course I'm happy for you!" She happily squealed, hopping like a little girl and applauding slightly. "I can't be happier right now! BUT, Sonny is not totally right. I'm a little mad at you, at both of you"

"What? Why?" The two men exclaimed, surprised and turning to each other. "What did we do?"

"What did you do? You didn't tell me about it! Because from what I saw, the little reunion is not very recent!"

The men let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "I'm sorry sweetheart but we didn't want to go public with this!"

"Hey I can keep a secret!" She played the offended girl before laughing.

"Sure you can!" Will whispered.

"Dad! So when did it happen?"

"Actually it began some days after Mason got arrested and I got free from my marital woes. Will came by to talk and we… We got back together" Sonny said, followed by Will. "It was the day you forced me to go to his house. So it's thanks to you Ari and I can't thank you enough for this." "Me too!" Sonny said, grateful to Ari.

Both men opened their arms for a full of joy Arianna, who rushed to them and hugged, almost knocking them on the couch. "I love you guys!"

"And we love you so much too!" Sonny exclaimed, making Will the happiest man possible. Hearing the two most important people in his life getting along and even saying they loved each other sent him on cloud nine and tears of happiness threatened to flow.

They pulled away from the embrace and Arianna quickly got down to business. "So how did it happen?"

"Can we keep the details honey? I know you're a grown woman but…"

"Okay I get it, no more words! I'm just so happy for you. You will dance together tonight and it was one of the things I wanted for my reception. So this is perfect!"

"Arianna, you really want us to act publicly tonight? Don't you want to wait for tomorrow? It's your night and we don't want to steal the projectors from you!"

"Are you kidding me Sonny? I want, no I need you to act publicly to make my night perfect! And don't worry for the projectors; I'll always have a way to turn them on me!"

"Oh I almost forgot! I went to take your mother at the station. She will be by later." Seeing his daughter tense at the "mother" term, he continued. "Unless you don't want her anymore here? I can talk to her you know? I'm sure she would understand!"

"No I want her. I guess I'm just very nervous. "

"And it's understandable! But you just have to know that she loves you okay sweetie?"

"Yes dad, I love you!" She hugged him under the loving stare of Sonny who couldn't believe how happy he could be right this moment.

They returned to the main room where some guests already made their entry. Arianna immediately went to Parker and kissed him which elicited some _awwws _from the audience. Will and Sonny stood here, discretely holding hands while Will was admiring proudly his grown up daughter.

* * *

Later in the evening, almost everybody was arrived. The only one missing was Gabi. Will noticed that Arianna has been staring at the door for quite a while now and he wondered how she was feeling. Sonny was busy behind the bar so he made his way to her and hugged her from behind.

"Why isn't she here now? Everybody is already present!"

"Honey, she will arrive. Maybe she's scared too. I think she apprehends this as much as you. Give her time to arrive okay?"

"Okay. I waited 20 years; I think I can wait for 30 more minutes." Not knowing it, her words were hurting Will. His little girl was a little suffering from her mother's absence and he couldn't do anything about it. **_"Oh Gabi I hope you have a good excuse for being so late!"_**

"Arianna, may I have this dance?" Parker was standing, offering his hand to his wife. She took him and turned towards her father. "Dad I think this is the perfect song for you and Sonny! You should ask him to dance!"

The song playing was "I won't give up". He recalled playing it a lot when they got together, 20 years ago when they were alone in Sonny's apartment. Will made his way to the counter and went to Sonny.

"Sonny, dance with me!"

"Okay." He took Will's hand with big smile and they went to the dance floor and joined Arianna and Parker and Sami and EJ and the other already dancing couples. Will put his hands on Sonny's waist while Sonny wrapped his arms around Will's neck. They pulled each other closer, sticking their foreheads one against the other and slowly swayed to the music.

"Sonny, you recognize this song right?"

"Oh yeah, it's some memories we made on that song. This is like our romantic song. But it's not the only one I remember."

"Oh yeah? And what other song do you remember?"

"If I say "Straight to number one"..."

"I say it's the one you played 5 times in a row"

"Wow you have a good memory! But I also remember why I got so distracted! You were pretty loud that night, begging for more..."

"Well I think we made a pretty good remake of this, last night! And I'm game for another one after the party…" Will whispered seductively in Sonny's ear.

"Will… You know I love when you talk dirty but we're public and I can't be well, you know, fully excited publicly. I have a reputation to keep!" Sonny said laughing.

" You just turned me the hell on so it's payback!"

They suddenly realized that every guest was watching them, surprised. Will noticed his mother smiling widely while dancing with EJ. Will pulled Sonny into a sensual kiss wanting to make 100% official that he and Sonny were back on track and this time, it would last forever. Sonny responded to the kiss and squeezed Will's neck when they were interrupted by a loud and furious woman's voice coming from the entrance.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two men pulled away from each other in reaction to the tone of the voice. Sonny turned towards the origin, not wanting to ruin Arianna's party. He quickly walked towards the intruder to prevent her from making a scene in front of everyone. He grabbed her by the arm and calmly took her to his office. One the door was closed, he turned toward her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

_To be continued…_

**I don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter. "I won't give up" is from Jason Mraz and "Straight to number one" is from Touch and Go.**

**Once again, I want to thank you for all your nice reviews. (I know I repeat myself a lot but I can't help it! You are just all so great!) **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry for the delay. I didn't have inspiration and I focused a lot on my other story. I get back slowly to this one and I hope I'll be able to update at least once in a week. Thank you so much for all your support, it means a lot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"What am I doing here? What a way to welcome your mother! Your father and I spent 3 months away and we return to Salem to find out that Will is back in town, that you divorced, that Mason is in jail and now I catch you kissing the man who broke your heart! I don't understand Sonny, I really don't understand!" Adrienne said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"There's nothing to understand mom. Will came back and now we are back together. We have been together for two weeks now."

"What?" Adrienne shouted. "So the thing I just witnessed isn't the first time? Sonny how can you be so numb? Why did you go back with him?"

Sonny was pacing the room. His mother would never change her point of view when it came to Will and he gave up trying. He knew she was being protective but damnit he was almost 40 now. He could make his own decisions.

"Mom, what I do with my life is my choice! You don't have a say in anything. Remember I'm 38! I'm not a kid anymore."

"Then stop acting like one!" Adrienne shot back at him. "Will Horton always has been bad news but you keep falling for him. What happened with Mason? You seemed so good together and you even talked to me about adopting a baby with him."

"Well, it's not going to happen. You want to know the truth? Mason kept cheating on me the whole time we were married and he was only after the family money. So excuse me mom if I wanted to get rid of him by divorcing…"

"What? No it's not possible! He wouldn't do that! It's Will who put that in your head. He just wanted you to leave Mason and it's the only thing he could think of."

"Do you hear yourself mom? Will may have made tons of mistakes but he's a kind hearted man and he wouldn't invent something like this…" Sonny was getting tired of fighting with his mother about Will. It was the same thing for 20 years and he was done but he noticed that his mother was far from being done.

"How do you know that? Because of course, Will never lied to you, he always had been such a honest man. He left you, why would you think he'll never leave again?"

"Stop mom! You want to know how I found out? I discovered everything when Mason almost killed Will. I heard everything from his mouth when he was hitting Will in the stomach so yeah I do believe and I know that Mason is a jerk who took advantage of me…" He blurted out, shouting. "I saw Will beat up by my ex-husband and I don't want to witness this again. I know he loves me and I love him with all my heart even now." When he finished his rambling, he looked at his mother who was livid.

"I-I didn't know about that…" Adrienne whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Of course, you didn't know mom because you prefer assuming the worse from the people you dislike. I know that Will is not your favorite person in the world and I know you just to protect me but I don't need you anymore. I'm a grown man and I can make my own decisions. So now please, leave. Because I think Will's daughter's reception is quite enough ruined…"

"The party is for his daughter?"

"Yes she married Parker Jonas."

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"I know you are mom. But the thing is you keep being sorry and the moment after you badmouth Will and I can't handle that anymore."

Adrienne saw that she just hurt deeply her son and she looked down in shame. Her only wish was to see her baby boy happy and maybe Sonny being happy meant Sonny being with Will even after all these years. She looked up and brought her hand to Sonny's cheek and gently caressed it. Sonny brought his hand to cover hers.

"You will always be my little baby boy, Sonny. And I can't be more proud of you. And I'll let you love your life even if it's with Will. I love you Sonny." She pulled her hand away and went back to the door. She opened it, turned toward Sonny. She threw him a regretful little smile and went out.

Three minutes after, the door opened again on Will. He rushed to Sonny's bedside and took him in his arms. Will squeezed Sonny tightly and kissed his temple. He ran his hands through Sonny's hair as he knew it always relaxed him. He felt Sonny's hands wrapping his arms around his waist and they stayed like this, holding on the other not letting go even for a second. When Will pulled away, he looked at Sonny.

"Ssshh Sonny, it's okay…" But he was cut by Sonny's shocking whisper.

"Marry me…" Will stepped back, his mouth and his eyes were hanging wide open and shock was written all over his face.

"What?"

"You heard me Will. I want you to marry me…"

"But we just got back together two weeks ago and you just ended your previous marriage. Is this because of your mom? Don't you think it's too… Too soon?"

"Now I just think it's late enough. It's not because of my mother. You left and I lost you during 20 years and I have been miserable without you. I don't want to feel like this again, I don't want to be empty anymore and you're the only one who can complete me. I don't care about what people will say; I just want to be with you. So please Will…" He went down on one knee and grabbed Will's hand. "I don't have rings but I'm asking you anyway. William Robert Horton, would you do me the honor of finally becoming my husband?"

Will didn't know what to say. He stayed still for some minutes, looking down at Sonny. He was proposing to him! The man he never stopped loving for 20 years was proposing to him. Soon he saw the dejection on Sonny's face and figured that he let him wait way too long. He went to Sonny's level, kneeling down before him and whispered. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes. A thousand times yes."

A bright smile appeared on Sonny's face and he let out his tears, tears of joy and happiness. He quickly inched his face closer to Will's and their lips met in a lingering and searing kiss. "I love you so much Sonny." He heard Will whisper against his lips. "More than words can say. But can we just wait for the reception to be over to announce the news? I want my daughter to have the reception of her dreams and I don't want to steal the spotlights…"

"Of course my _fiancé."_

"I love the sound of that _fiancé._" They got up slowly and shared some kisses before returning to the main room where the party went on. Will spotted Arianna who was dancing with Parker. **"****_Fortunately, we can all be happy at the same time." _**He thought, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist. They made their way to the bar and took each a glass of champagne. They toasted to their future happiness and drank the glass. Will went to Arianna and Parker who were slowing and asked if he could dance with his daughter. Parker let his place and went to the bar. Will and Arianna were dancing when the front door opened and Gabi entered. Will looked at Arianna who didn't see them enter. "Honey, your mother is here." Arianna froze in her tracks and turned around to look at the face she never saw. Tears were forming behind her eyes but she was decided not to let them flow. She went to her and welcomed Gabi. "Thank you for coming tonight." Gabi couldn't hide her emotions and hugged her daughter. At first, Arianna wasn't responding but after seconds, Gabi felt her arms wrap around her. "Thank you for inviting us." Gabi pulled back and looked closely at Arianna.

"You are so beautiful. You look a lot like your father. You have his eyes. I guess you have a lot of questions about everything and I would like to answer them… If you want of course."

"Yes I want to. We can go into the office." Arianna gestured to Gabi to follow her and pointed at the office to Sonny who nodded his approval.

Will who had joined Sonny at the bar wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist from behind. "I hope everything will be alright for them."

_To be continued…_


End file.
